Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku (Hajimete No Ai)
by YunaResca
Summary: Pertemuan serupa mimpi dibawah langit Kyoto terulang kembali saat mereka menginjak SMA yang sama di kota Tokyo. AKAXKURO.
1. Chapter 1 : Akashi Seijuurou

**Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Angst**

 **Rating : T (semi M)**

 **A.N : AU, BoyxBoy, little OOC(maybe)**

 **PROLOG**

"Sei-kun, kemari."

Suara lembut dengan senyum menyejukkan. Bocah merah yang berdiri mematung di atas pasir hitam bergetar hebat dibelai suhu sedingin es. Bulan membulat sempurna di atas kepala. Akashi Seijuurou menatap sosok ibunya dalam diam. Perasaan takut luar biasa berubah jadi ketenangan saat tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan.

"Tutup matamu"

Perintah halus. Akashi menurut. Mata serupa warna delima ditutup perlahan. Hanya kulit dan telinga yang difungsikan. Suhu air pantai yang hangat membelai kulit pale. Ia ditarik ke laut. Menahan diri bertanya lanjut. Ia percaya. Ibunya sedang membawanya bermimpi.

Ya. Memang selanjutnya yang terjadi serupa mimpi di musim panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku**

 **(Hajimete no Ai)**

 **Segala rahasia dibalik sosok serupa cahaya matahari. Kuroko ingin menyibak bayangan bulan yang menutupinya.**

 **A Tale of Eclipse In The Summer.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 1**

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU.**

Langit biru berubah oranye. Warna awan mengubas dibeberapa sisi. Matahari bergulir pelan ke sisi barat. Semua indah. Lengkap dengan suara ombak di tepi pantai. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya malah menatapnya nanar. Orbs biru muda miliknya bergerak-gerak cemas. Seakan berusaha membuat pergerakan sore ke malam melambat.

Sekitar dua jam lalu, situasinya berlawanan dengan situasi sekarang. Teman-temannya masih berada di pinggir pantai, tertawa-tawa mengubur diri di pasir hitam. Sebagian berlarian memecah air. Kuroko Tetsuya memilih membaca novelnya di ujung pesisir. Di balik batu tinggi berwarna abu-abu kusam. Maksud hati ingin mencari ketenangan di alam terbuka, menghindar sejenak tanpa tau akan ditinggal pergi.

Ya, Kuroko ditinggal. Saat halaman ke-415 ditutup, ia tersadar kalau suasana pantai tak seramai sebelumnya. Kuroko beranjak keluar dari persembunyian. Menatap horor lahan parkiran yang kini kosong melompong. Bus biru gelap berslogan SMP SEIRIN raib dari sana. Entah sejak kapan. Kuroko tidak sadar. Dan parahnya, ia tidak membawa apapun selain buku Novel bersamanya. Ransel dan makanan ditinggal di bus.

Kaki kecil gemetaran. Bukannya kedinginan. Tapi ketakutan memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia harus tertinggal di Kota yang jauhnya 4 jam perjalanan kereta bawah tanah dari stasiun Tokyo. Kyoto. Kuroko tertinggal di Kyoto. Sendirian. Tanpa bekal.

Bukan salah siapa-siapa, masalahnya ada pada diri Kuroko sendiri. Hawa keberadaannya itu sangat lemah. Kuroko juga punya sifat 'penyendiri' yang membuatnya semakin sulit dideteksi. Berkali-kali, kekurangannya yang satu itu selalu jadi penyebab masalah. Tapi kali ini Kuroko mendapat masalah lebih besar.

Berjalan tanpa arah, Orbs biru muda milik remaja 13 tahun bersinar penuh harapan saat melihat seseorang di tepi pantai yang sama. Agak jauh darinya. Orang itu berdiri mematung, menunduk menatap sesuatu. Tampak tak sadar dengan kedatangan Kuroko.

Awalnya begitu.

Tapi saat Kuroko mendekat, Orang itu langsung menolehkan kepala. Ah, warna matanya merah cerah. Sewarna buah delima yang ia sukai. Kuroko tertegun. Tak sadar kalau langkahnya sudah begitu dekat. Tatapan lekat terhubung antar dua iris berbeda warna. Saling tenggelam dalam satu garis lurus. Kuroko Tetsuya mengakui dalam hati. Warna merah adalah warna terindah setelah warna hitam yang ia sukai.

"Hei." Si remaja merah terlebih dahulu sadar. Menyeringai kecil, membuat Kuroko terbangun dari lamunan. Wajah _flat_ andalan spontan diperlihatkan. "Kau siapa?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Mencoba mengingat alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk mendekati remaja asing ini. Tidak ada. Kuroko tak ingat mempunyai alasan kecuali rasa lega ketika menemukan orang selain dirinya yang masih berada di sekitar pantai meskipun hari sudah gelap.

"Halo, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya" Bungkukan salam kenal, Kuroko sudah biasa melakukannya. Tapi remaja didepannya malah menaikkan alis heran. Tampak kaget disuguhi pemandangan bocah biru muda bertingkah sangat formal di pertemuan pertama.

"..Akashi Seijuurou" Jawab remaja merah. Perlahan tubuhnya memutar mengahadap Kuroko. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kebiasaan. Akashi mengacuhkan delikan heran yang diperlihatkan Kuroko setelah menegakkan badan. Ia memang suka memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan. Kuroko mencoba mengabaikan.

"Maaf, aku tadi terlalu lega. Jadi menghampirimu kesini" Ujar Kuroko jujur. Akashi masih kurang paham.

"Lega? Karena?"

"Aku murid SMP Seirin, dari Tokyo." _Oh wisatawan._ Batin Akashi. "Aku ditinggal busku. Hmm. Mereka tidak sadar meninggalkanku disini. Maaf. Apa Akashi-kun punya ponsel? Aku ingin meminjamnya untuk menghubungi kaa-san-"

"Tunggu sebentar" Menginterupsi, Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. Memandangi bocah biru langit di depannya setengah tak percaya. "Kau ditinggal? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu tidak penting, Akashi-kun. Aku janji akan menjelaskannya setelah ini. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi orang tuaku."

"Maaf Tetsuya. Tapi sekarang banyak sekali perampok yang mempunyai modus unik untuk melakukan kejahatan. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Senyum meremehkan dari si kepala merah. Dahi Kuroko mengerut tidak terima. "Aku bukan perampok Akashi-kun." Hardiknya tajam.

"Kita baru kenal sekarang, Tetsuya"

Akashi benar, Kuroko mengakui. Jika saja sekarang ia bukan dalam kondisi darurat semacam ini, Kuroko tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk mengemis. Tapi ini bukan kotanya. Di pantai sangat sunyi. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou disana. Kuroko tidak memiliki pilihan. Ia tau itu.

Satu helaan nafas berat, Kuroko menarik kembali fikirannya barusan mengenai keindahan warna merah setelah hitam. Merah itu menyebalkan. Semenyebalkan seringaian orang didepannya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bukan orang jahat? Aku serius butuh bantuan Akashi-kun. Ranselku tertinggal di bus. Aku mohon."

Menarik. Bukan _puppy eyes_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi Akashi benar-benar berfikir kalau mata didepannya ini serupa mata binatang imut bernama kucing. Biru besar, tatapan setengah memohon setengah menghardik. Akashi tertawa dalam hati. Tertarik untuk menjahili.

"Kau memohon kepada orang asing? Aku bisa saja orang jahat loh, Tetsuya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sok tahu."

Kuroko mendengus. "Aku yakin."

"Tau darimana?"

"Akashi-kun punya rambut warna merah mencolok."

Akashi memandangi juntaian poni di tengah matanya. Gagal paham. "Kenapa dengan rambutku?"

"Penjahat tidak mengenakan cat rambut seperti itu. Biasanya mereka pakai warna yang lebih gelap."

"Kata siapa? Dan Tetsuya, Ini bukan cat rambut."

"Oh.. Kata buku Novel ini." Kuroko mengangkat Novel setebal 640 halaman di tangannya. Dilihat dari sampulnya yang berwarna merah pekat dan hitam, Novel itu bergenre horor. Akashi mendengus geli.

"Refrensimu bisa dipertanggung jawabkan." Komentar Akashi sekenanya.

Novel diturunkan kembali di sisi tubuh. "Jadi boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Wajah memohon itu kembali datar. Akashi takjub sekaligus sebal. Menarik berbicara dengan bocah lebih pendek darinya ini. Akashi tidak ingin segera mengakhirinya. Entah karena apa.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak punya alasan untuk menolongmu."

Orbs biru muda meredup kecew, merasa kehilangan harapan terakhir. Menyesal habis-habisan karena mau meladeni bicara si kepala merah. Kuroko menyumpah dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya tetap sedatar papan catur.

"Kalau begitu permisi." Bersiap-siap pergi, Kuroko malah merasa lengan jaket yang ia kenakan ditahan oleh genggaman kokoh. Ia terpaksa mendongak. Akashi Seijuurou mengacak kepalanya lembut. Membuat Kuroko bingung sekaligus terpana lagi.

"Kau mudah ngambek. Maaf. Tapi aku sedang tidak membawa ponsel. Kau bisa memakainya dirumahku." Senyum disunggingkan. Kali ini senyum Akashi lebih teduh dari sebelumnya. Kuroko bersyukur dalam hati, firasatnya tidak meleset. Akashi memang orang baik.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun."

Dibalas anggukan. "Mobilku disana. Kita akan pulang setelah membeli makanan di Maji Burger. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku malah berterimakasih sekali Akashi-kun mau membantuku."

Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lagi. Kemudian berjalan menuju mobil merah kecil di luar area parkir. Ditengah-tengah pantai. Kuroko menurut saat Akashi menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kiri depan. Tapi kaget saat melihat Akashi duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Akashi-kun mengemudi?" Tanyanya seraya mengamati remaja sebaya yang sedang menghidupkan mesin.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kusuruh kau yang mengemudi" Jawaban sekenanya, Akashi mulai memutar kemudi. Melirik kaca spion untuk berbelok dan menginjak pedal gas perlahan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kita masih tiga belas tahun. Belum punya surat izin mengemudi"

Dengusan geli, "Itu akan terjadi saat umurku 17 tahun Tetsuya. Kalau yang kau khawatirkan keamanan, aku jamin kau aman bersamaku." Akashi tak sadar Kuroko merona. "Daripada itu, darimana kau tau umurku baru tiga belas? Aku belum mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"Cuma menebak. Biar kutebak, Akashi-kun pasti sering dikira anak umur 9 tahun atau kurang dari itu."

Tawa kecil pecah. "Iya. Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku sering dikira 8 tahun. Semuanya gara-gara tubuhku kecil dari yang lain. Tinggiku cuma 155 sentimeter"

Tawa Akashi lenyap. Suasana mendadak tegang. "Aku malas membahas masalah tinggi badan, Tetsuya"

"Eh, kenapa?"

".."

"Akashi-kun? tinggimu berapa?"

".. Yang jelas lebih tinggi darimu. Tetsuya berhenti membicarakan masalah tinggi badan."

"Akashi-kun, jangan-jangan tinggi kita sama."

"Mustahil. Aku lebih tinggi."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Ck.. Aku 158 senti. Puas?" Kuroko mendadak bungkam. Kepalanya menoleh ke Akashi. Melotot, tidak terima. "Apa?"

"Kita cuma beda 3 senti, Akashi-kun jangan sombong."

Ctes! Persimpangan urat muncul. Akashi tak percaya bocah yang ditemukannya hari ini ternyata cukup ahli membuat perasaan jengkel.

"Itu tak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku lebih tinggi darimu." Hardik Akashi seraya melempar pandangan kesal ke remaja biru disampingnya.

".." Kuroko tidak menanggapi. Pura-pura sibuk dengan pemandangan luar jendela. Akashi tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ponsel ditinggal? Aku mati-matian menghubungimu dan malah menemukan ponselmu di atas meja makan. Akashi! Oi! Dengarkan aku!"

Remaja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hijau lumut, -mengenakan kacamata tebal serta sebuah nekomimi di tangan dengan jari-jari berbalut perban- tengah melipat tangan mengomeli remaja merah yang sedang melepas sepatu kets di depan pelataran rumah.

Kuroko mematung memandangi mereka. Gelas Vanila Shake yang sudah kosong tak sadar diremas. Rada tidak nyaman saat _emerald_ si megane berbenturan dengan orbs _azure_ miliknya. Kuroko berusaha melempar senyum tipis kepada si rambut hijau.

"Akashi, siapa anak berwajah sedatar papan cucian di belakangmu ini?"

Kuroko bersumpah, barusan ia sudah tersenyum tipis. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya ke Kuroko, kemudian membalas tatapan Midorima.

"Jangan ganggu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia tamuku." Ucapnya penuh peringatan. "Tetsuya ini Midorima Shintarou. Sepupuku. Dia Tsundere. Jangan pedulikan omongannya yang kasar. Hatinya sebenarnya lembut"

"OI!"

Mengacuhkan tatapan protes remaja hijau bernama Midorima yang ia kenalkan sebagai sepupu, Akashi memberi kode kepada Kuroko untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

"Duduk dimanapun yang kau mau. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin."

"Akashi-kun, ponselnya?" Bermaksud mengingatkan, Kuroko malah dihadiahi seringaian oleh Akashi.

"Sabar sedikit. Ponselnya masih dengan Shintarou. Disita sepertinya. Aku akan coba memintanya lagi besok pagi." Akashi merobek kertas kecil dan menyerahkan pulpen yang ia temukan di atas lemari buku kepada Kuroko. "Tulis nomor Kaa-san mu disini. Kau boleh menghubunginya besok pagi. Sekarang aku mau mandi"

Sosok Akashi berlalu dibalik tirai pemisah ruang keluarga dan kamar mandi. Kuroko memandangi kertas kosong dan pulpen dihadapannya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus menulis nomor orang tuanya disana. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kepada sosok tinggi yang baru memasuki ruang tamu. Midorima.

"Midorima-kun" Sapa Kuroko. Lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Midorima membalas tatapannya. Tapi tidak tersenyum.

"Apa? Akashi sudah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengganggumu. Maka aku tak akan melanggarnya." Ujarnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatannya. "Santai saja. Bak sampahnya ada di dekat pintu utama." Ucapnya melirik gelas Vanila Shake di genggaman Kuroko sebelum menghilang dibalik tirai yang sama dengan Akashi.

Kuroko mengerjap. Membenarkan perkataan Akashi yang mengatakan kalau Midorima tsundere. Tapi ia memang baik. Mungkin sama baiknya dengan Akashi. Perhatian Kuroko kembali teralihkan kepada kertas kosong di depannya. Tanpa berfikir, Kuroko segera mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan nomor Kaa-sannya disana.

Selesai.

Setengah lega. Paling tidak ia punya kesempatan untuk tidur nyenyak di atas kasur tanpa harus cemas memikirkan nasibnya malam ini. Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya di Sofa. Mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan besar bercat merah lembut. Sofa, Kursi dan dan meja di tertatap rapi dibawah lampu kristal besar yang menggantung kokoh. AC terpasang di atas jendela kaca. Meniupkan udara sejuk yang menyegarkan. Kuroko tak sadar Akashi sudah kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko menoleh. Mendapati sosok Akashi dalam balutan kaos hitam dan celana kain di atas lutut. Terlihat segar. Rambutnya basah. Habis keramas. Kuroko jadi ingat kalau ia belum mandi.

"Badanmu lengket? Pakai saja kamar mandi di kamarku."

Seakan bisa membaca fikiran, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko mengikutinya. Mengarahkan Si biru muda ke ruangan dibalik tirai pemisah. Kuroko menurut. Tak bertanya sedikitpun saat melihat lorong luas yang ia lintasi. Batu marmer bermotif kayu. Ia barusan mengira itu benar-benar kayu. Di dinding lorong ada dua pintu tertutup. Sepertinya salah satu dari pintu itu kamar Akashi. terbukti dengan langkah Akashi yang berhenti di pintu sisi kanan. Membukanya perlahan dan memasukinya. Kuroko masih setia mengikuti dalam diam.

Di dalam kamar Akashi catnya berwarna merah maroon. Nyaris gelap sebelum Akashi memasukinya, Kemudian Berubah terang benderang saat sensor elektronik mendeteksi keberadaan manusia. Kamar luas tanpa banyak perabot. Hanya ada jendela besar membentang hampir separuh 1 dinding persegi panjang di seberang pintu, Tirai Putih susu. Satu sofa di depan tv layar datar. Sebuah lemari tinggi dijadikan sekat antara ranjang king size berwarna putih dan pintu lain di dalam kamar. Akashi mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. seperti yang Kuroko duga, isinya kamar mandi dan toilet.

"Mandilah Tetsuya. Pakai saja pakaian yang sudah kusediakan di atas ranjang nanti. Setelah itu bergabunglah denganku dan Shintarou di meja makan." Jelas Akashi mengintruksi. Remaja merah itu kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

.

.

.

Pukul 11. 40 PM.

Kuroko memandangi langit-langit kamar gelisah. Sejak tadi usaha untuk jatuh ke alam bawah sadar tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Tidur di atas ranjang king size milik salah satu kamar rumah Akashi bukannya tidak nyaman. Hanya saja ia belum terbiasa menginap. Sejak kecil Kuroko dibiasakan menolak ajakan menginap. Dimanapun. Bahkan di rumah Ogiwara yang merupakan teman dekat sekalipun. Kuroko tidak pernah diizinkan.

"Ck." menyerah, Pemilik orbs _azure_ beranjak turun dari ranjang. Keluar pelan-pelan dari kamar untuk mengunjungi toilet. Tapi langkah miliknya tiba-tiba terhenti. Suara berisik di ruang tamu cukup menarik perhatian. Suara percakapan antar dua remaja pemilik rumah. Akashi dan Midorima sepertinya. Siapa lagi. Kuroko meneguk liur penasaran. Kaki kecil mengubah haluan, mengendap mendekati tirai pemisah berwarna keemasan. Mengintip, Kuroko dapat mengetahui kalau lampu ruang tamu dimatikan. Tapi ia masih dapat melihat dua pemuda yang ia kenal disana. Akashi sedang duduk di sofa, membelakanginya. Sementara Midorima duduk di sofa lain seberang Akashi. Remaja biru menahan nafas saat menyadari suasana tegang di ruangan itu.

"Kaa-san mengatakan aku harus membawamu." Ujar Midorima serius. _Emerald_ miliknya menatap lekat kepada lawan bicara. Akashi bahkan tidak balas menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tinggal di Kyoto sendirian. Bukannya kau sudah memastikan sendiri dengan datang ke sini tiap tahun, Shintarou."

Si rambut hijau berdecak kesal. "Jangan konyol Akashi. Aku bukannya sekali melihatmu dalam kondisi 'itu'. Kau tidak aman dibiarkan sendirian."

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa tangani semuanya. Jangan menyinggung masalah 'itu'. Shintarou, kau harusnya tau kalau aku selalu benar."

Rambut hijau mendengus tidak setuju. "Tidak. kau harus tetap ikut. Besok lusa kita akan pindah"

 _Akashi-kun, pindah?_

"Kenapa buru-buru? Aku yang akan tentukan keputusannya, Shintarou. Selain itu.." Kepala merah ditolehkan ke belakang. " Tetsuya. Kalau ingin ke toilet, kau sudah tau jalannya kan?"

 _Sial! Ketahuan._

Meski berat hati, Kuroko terpaksa keluar dari persembunyian. Midorima tampat kaget. Akashi menyeringai.

"Kau menguping?" Tanya pemilik orbs _emerald_ , nekomimi di tangannya digenggam geram.

"Eng.." Kuroko menggaruk pipi canggung. Tau kali ini dia bersalah. Tapi tetap ingin membela diri. "Aku tidak berniat seperti itu."

Ambigu, tapi jujur, Midorima jelas tak percaya.

"Lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, kalem.

"Mau.. Pinjam ponsel" Serius, Kuroko hanya mengatakan yang terlintas difikirannya.

"P-ponsel?"

Dibalas anggukan oleh kepala biru.

".. Tetsuya. Sudah kukatakan aku akan memberikannya padamu besok pagi." Tangan Akashi mengode Kuroko untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kuroko menurut.

"Ponselmu memangnya kemana, Kuroko?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengah. "Aku tanya bukan karena peduli"

Akashi mencibir, _dasar tsundere_.

".. Tertinggal di bus. Aku ditinggal rombongan pariwisata sekolah."

Alis hijau naik sebelah. "Ditinggal?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Midorima gagal paham. Tapi terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya.

"Tetsuya, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun besok sore. Bagaimana?

Mengalihkan pandangan ke pemilik iris kucing disebelahnya, Kuroko tak langsung memberikan jawaban. Percakapan Midorima dan Akashi barusan masih terngiang difikiran. Entah mengapa Kuroko penasaran. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut dikira lancang.

"Tidak perlu, Aku hanya butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi kaa-san. Tou-san akan menjemputku. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Akashi-kun." kata Kuroko akhirnya, menolak halus sekaligus menunda niat ingin bertanya.

"Kalau ponsel-"

"Shintarou kau mengambil kereta pagi, kan? Kau harus tidur kalau begitu. Besok ku antar ke stasiun pagi-pagi."

Kentara menutupi, Midorima paham betul arti tatapan 'jangan ikut campur' milik Akashi Seijuurou barusan. Kepala hijau dianggukan sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku tidur duluan." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu ke balik tirai. Akashi mengangguk. Kuroko hanya mengerjap bingung, mengarahkan pandangan ke tirai yang kembali menutup. Tak mengerti dengan perubahan tingkah Midorima barusan.

"Tetsuya, kau juga harus tidur."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa tidur Akashi-kun"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau. Ini kali pertamaku menginap dirumah orang lain. Rasanya aneh."

Ditanggapi dendengus geli. "Pantas saja."

"Pantas apanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akashi kembali meluruskan pandangan diikuti Kuroko. Si kepala merah menyandarkan diri di sofa. Matanya dipejamkan. Hening selanjutnya. Kuroko bergulat dalam fikirannya sendiri. Terlalu penasaran dengan kalimat 'itu' yang diucapkan Akashi dan Midorima di tengah percakapan mereka. Menyerah, remaja biru kembali menolehkan kepala perlahan.

"Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

".. Tanya apa?"

Mata delima membuka perlahan, reaksi Akashi barusan ragu-ragu. Kuroko sadar. Tapi ia sudah terlalu penasaran.

"Kondisi 'itu'. Maksudnya apa?"

Hening seketika sebelum dengusan geli pecah. Akashi mengacak rambut Kuroko gemas. "Kau menguping. Dasar nakal."

"Gomen."

"Kumaafkan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi setelah ini. Denganku, ataupun Shintarou." Akashi mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Kuroko tau ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dua Iris berbeda warna saling bertatapan. Kuroko paham ia harus berhenti mencari tau. Tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya berfirasat buruk tentang senyum Akashi barusan.

"Dan kalau kulanggar?"

Terdiam sebentar, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya seraya menutup wajah dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi. Tangannya bergerak menarik kepala Kuroko bersandar di bahunya. "Berhenti bertanya. Sekarang tidurlah, besok aku harus bangun pagi"

Yang Kuroko tidak mengerti, setiap perkataan Akashi, setiap perintah yang diperdengarkan remaja merah yang diperuntukkan untuknya, Kuroko tak pernah bisa menolak. Seperti kali ini. Mata biru yang bahkan tidak menurut ketika ia-sebagai pemiliknya- memerintahkan untuk tertidur, tapi ketika yang memberi perintah Akashi, Kuroko dengan mudahnya memejamkan mata. Melenyapkan segala kegelisahan yang mengganggunya. Rangkulan Akashi begitu nyaman. Mengantarnya ke alam mimpi semudah mengedipkan mata. Kuroko tidak menampik.

Dua remaja berbeda warna jatuh tertidur bersisian di sofa.

.

.

.

"Engh.."

Pemilik helaian biru cerah menggeliat dalam tidur. Sinar hangat matahari pagi membuat kulit palenya berubah kemerahan. Orbs sewarna langit perlahan muncul di balik kelopak pucat. Sudah pagi. Kuroko menyadari jam menunjukkan pukul 7 di dinding ruangan.

"Hm?" Selimut tebal berwarna putih membalut kaki sampai pinggang. Kuroko ingat pernah melihat selimut ini di kamar Akashi. Fikirannya langsung teringat dengan kejadian malam tadi. Ia dan Akashi tertidur disini. _Oh.._ Kuroko mengangguk. Tubuh miliknya dibawa beranjak pelan-pelan. Rumah terlihat sepi. Seperti tak ada penghuni. Kalau tidak salah Akashi bilang akan mengantar Midorima ke stasiun pagi ini.

Mengedarkan pandangan, perhatian Kuroko tersedot oleh gadget kecil di atas meja dekat sofa yang ia duduki. Ponsel Akashi. Kuroko segera meraihnya. Agak kaget saat menemukan notes kecil di bawah ponsel merah tadi.

' _Tetsuya. Ini ponselku. Kau boleh meminjamnya. Tapi pulsanya sedang habis. Jadi tidak bisa digunakan untuk menelpon. Akan kubeli pulsa setelah pulang mengantar Midorima. Cepat mandi dan sarapan kalau kau sudah bangun. Seijuurou'_

Ctes! Urat kesal muncul di pelipis si biru muda.

"Kalau begitu buat apa Akashi-kun meninggalkan ponselnya disini!"

.

.

.

' _Tetsuya. Kita akan makan siang diluar. 10 menit lagi kujemput. Pakai bajuku dilemari.'_

Pesan dengan nada perintah, flip ponsel ditutup. Kuroko yakin ia tak diizinkan untuk membantah. Remaja biru itu memilih menurut saja. Ia memasuki kamar Akashi, mengobrak abrik isi lemari sampai menemukan sebuah kemeja biru dan celana jeans panjang. Kaos merah polos tak luput dari pillihan. Kuroko mengenakan semuanya dan memeriksa nya di depan kaca lemari.

Bersiap keluar untuk menunggu jemputan, perhatian Kuroko malah tertuju kepada sesuatu di bawah bantal Akashi. Orbs biru mudanya berkilat penuh penasaran. Ragu-ragu untuk memeriksa. Tapi ingin tau adalah sifat alami yang tak bisa ia bendung sejak kecil. Kuroko menyerah untuk melawan sifatnya satu itu. beralibi bahwa saat ini Akashi tak ada di dalam rumah. Kuroko mendekati ranjang, menyingkirkan bantal panjang yang menindih sesuatu.

"Foto?" Alis ditautkan heran. Sebuah foto keluarga sepertinya. Tapi robek dikedua sisi. Bayi berambut merah yang satu-satunya jelas terlihat di gendong dalam pelukan seseorang. Wajah lain selain bayi dirobek. Kuroko yakin si bayi rambut merah adalah Akashi. Tapi jika ini foto keluarga, kenapa wajah selain bayi yang ada di foto dirobek?

 _Siapa mereka ini?_

"Tetsuya?"

Kaget, Kuroko spontan menyimpan foto ke dalam saku kemeja. Kemudian berbalik kikuk menampilkan ekspresi super _flat_ nya kepada seseorang dibelakangnya. Akashi Seijuurou memandanginya heran.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Memakai baju." Mengangkat bahu, Kuroko mencoba meyakinkan. "Apa boleh kupinjam kemeja ini, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terkekeh. "Tentu. Kubilang pilih yang mana saja, kan? Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Membiarkan Akashi berbalik, Kuroko menaruh foto kembali di bawah bantal. "Ya, Ayo."

Entah sejak kapan, rasanya hanya dengan menatap punggung remaja merah didepannya dan berjalan dibelakangnya bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan bagi Kuroko. Akashi Seijuurou tidak seperti remaja 13 tahun biasanya. Ia lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya. Kuroko tidak menampik. Aura yang dikeluarkan pemilik orbs delima ini bukan main-main. Rahasia yang ia simpan bukannya sedikit, sepertinya. Kuroko tergiur untuk mencari tau. Tapi sadar bukan tempatnya untuk penasaran. Lagi pula mereka akan berpisah kurang dari 24 jam lagi.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh Akashi, perlakuan khusus yang Kuroko penasaran apa dilakukannya juga kepada Midorima. Akashi lagi-lagi mengemudi disebelahnya. Menyalakan mobil dan menyetir selihai orang dewasa.

"Mau makan di mana?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Kuroko terkesiap dari lamunan.

"Maji Burger?" Jawaban spontan.

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Tidak sehat."

"Kalau begitu terserah Akashi-kun saja."

Si rambut merah tampak berfikir. "Restoran Perancis? Atau Itali?"

"Restoran Jepang."

"Itu tidak ada dalam pilihan Tetsuya."

"Tapi di Restoran Perancis tidak ada Udon"

"Kau mau makan Udon?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Mau"

"Yasudah. Ke Restoran Jepang."

Pedal gas diinjak, kecepatan meningkat. Kuroko menahan nafas.

Mengemudi di kecepatan seperti ini, Kuroko tidak pernah mengizinkan ayahnya melakukannya. Mobil sedan yang biasa dikendarai Tou-san biasa kecepatannya kurang dari 100. Tapi Akashi malah enteng mengemudi di atas tiga digit angka itu.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Pelankan mobilnya. Akashi-kun terlalu cepat."

"Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi disana ada lampu merah."

"Polisi tidak akan bisa menghentikanku."

"Tapi tiang lampu merah bisa."

".. Itu beda ceritanya."

Kuroko mendengus. Akashi menyeringai.

Suasana berubah hening sampai Akashi memarkirkan mobil disebuah restoran Jepang yang lumayan sepi. Akashi menoleh ke Kuroko, ragu-ragu turun. Merasa dipandangi, Kuroko menoleh.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Restorannya sepi"

Kuroko memicingkan matanya ke tulisan di pintu masuk. "Tapi tulisannya disitu sudah buka, Akashi-kun."

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Mendengus, Akashi menghalangi Kuroko yang berusaha keluar dari pintu mobil. "Bisa saja makanannya kurang enak. Kita ke restoran lain saja, bagaimana?"

Dibalas gelengan. "Tidak mau. Aku lebih suka sepi begini, Akashi-kun."

"Hm. Keras Kepala."

Akashi menyerah. Membuka kunci pintu mobil yang tadi di aktifkannya. Dua remaja turun dari sana. Berjalan bersisian ke pintu masuk restoran. Saat masuk kedalam seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang" Sambut pelayan itu sopan, senyum khas bisnis yang menipu pelanggan. Akashi menghela nafas dalam hati. "Maafkan atas ketidak nyamanan anda. Tapi seluruh meja disini sudah dipesan kecuali ruangan VIP di lantai 2."

Alis merah bertaut. "Dipesan?" _Bukannya restoran ini sepi karena makanannya tidak enak?_ Batin Akashi tak terima.

"Benar. Ada perayaan ulang tahun sore ini. Jadi kami menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dari sekarang. Hanya satu meja lantai atas yang tersisa."

Akashi berdehem canggung, Kuroko menahan senyum dibelakangnya.

"K-kalau begitu kami pesan meja itu"

"Baiklah. Ikuti saya."

Pelayan berbalik, Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan mengikuti dibelakang. Si biru muda mendekati Akashi ditengah tawa kecilnya yang pecah. Suara tawa Kuroko indah, Akashi mengakui diam-diam.

"Akashi-kun, kau sudah suuzon."

"Diam Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang makanan di sana tidak enak. " Minyak angin di sapuhkan berkali-kali di punggung. Kuroko menghadapi lubang toilet dengan wajah pucat. "Aku selalu benar Tetsuya."

Akashi berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, mengurut pelan punggung telanjang remaja biru di depannya. Tak jijik meski Kuroko muntah berkali-kali. Orbs biru muda menoleh lemah. Melirik Akashi dari ekor mata.

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri. Jangan membuat dirimu tidak nyaman."

Dibalas gelengan sekali. "jangan memerintahku. Selesaikan saja acara muntahmu dulu."

"A-aku sudah selesai Ugh-"Bohong. Yang selanjutnya terdengar suara putaran air di lubang toilet. Akashi memutar bola mata.

"Kubilang aku selalu benar, Tetsuya."

Selepas pulang dari restoran Jepang, Kuroko mengeluh kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan Udonnya saat itu. Dan Akashi cukup cerdas untuk menyadari gelagat aneh Kuroko sesaat sebelum ia berakhir di toilet seperti ini. Mereka singgah ke apotik. Membeli obat pereda mual dan vitamin. Dan benar saja, sesampainya dirumah Kuroko langsung berlari menghambur ke toilet. Mengeluarkan isi perutnya sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Akashi geleng-geleng. Mengutuki diri sendiri karena tidak menuruti firasat absolutnya tadi siang dan lebih memilih terpancing dengan ledekan bocah ringkih yang sekarang terbaring lemah di ranjang kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun. Aku mau pinjam telepon" Pukul 5 sore. Dan Akashi sama sekali belum mengizinkannya menyentuh ponsel yang –mungkin- sudah terisi pulsanya.

"Tidak boleh. Kepalamu bisa pusing lagi, Tetsuya. Kau harus istirahat. Kepulanganmu kita tunda jadi besok pagi. Kita pesan tiket langsung besok" Murni khawatir. Akashi meletakkan kompres dingin di dahi Kuroko. Rasanya sejuk. Kuroko tidak membantah.

"Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Akashi menatap lekat kepada iris biru muda yang tak lama ini familiar di pandangannya. Terlihat datar, tenang, tapi memiliki cahaya serupa langit musim panas. Rasa ingin tau terpancar dari orbs bulat sewarna batu _azure_. Akashi tidak tau mengapa ia merasa tak boleh memandangi bola mata itu lebih lama lagi.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus pejamkan matamu Tetsuya"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus tidur. Habis bertanya langsung tidur"

Asalkan keinginannya terpenuhi, Kuroko menurut. Kedua matanya dipejamkan perlahan. Akashi merapikan poni birunya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tinggal sendirian?"

"Karena aku sendirian Tetsuya."

"Kemana Midorima-kun akan membawa Akashi-kun?"

".. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Tetsuya"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tidak mau tinggal dengan Midorima-kun?"

"Rumahku disini, di Kyoto."

"Dimana orang tua Akashi-kun?"

Pertanyaan terakhir membuat gerakan merapikan poni terhenti sejenak. Kuroko berusaha tak membuka mata untuk mengetahui reaksi Akashi saat itu. Tak lama. Gerakan Akashi kembali berlanjut. Tapi kali ini pipinya yang di elus.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada."

Jawaban Final. Kuroko tau ia harus berhenti bertanya.

"Maaf"

Suara kekehan pelan. "Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu. Sekarang tidurlah Tetsuya. Kita harus bangun pagi besok."

"Akashi-kun tidur dimana?"

"Hm? Ini kamarku. Tentu saja aku tidur disini"

Kuroko tidak mengerti debaran apa yang muncul di dadanya kali ini.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah tidur?" Belum. Kuroko hanya pura-pura tertidur. Membunyikan dengkuran kecil dari bibir tipis. Mengira si merah mudah ditipu. Yah kadang mudah bagi Kuroko.

"Oyasumi" Bisikan lembut terakhir hari itu. Tapi Kuroko tidak mendengar ranjang berderit disebelahnya. Kuroko tau Akashi tidak tidur disebelahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi di stasiun. Kuroko menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tak lain adalah pakaian saat ia bertemu Akashi pertama kali. Saat sarapan, Kuroko bertanya apakah ia boleh meminjam ponsel Akashi untuk mengabari orang tuanya. Tapi Akashi bilang Kuroko harus menceritakan secara langsung ketimbang berbicara di telepon. Kuroko setuju.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 6. 30 pagi. Akashi berdiri disebelahnya memandangi tiket yang ia pesan sendiri.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa?"

Kepala merah menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Tiket diserahkan kepada Kuroko. "Simpan ini"

"Tiketnya cuma satu."

"Aku hanya mengantarmu Tetsuya. Uang sudah kumasukkan di dalam kantong jeansmu." Helaian biru langitnya diacak oleh Akashi. Kuroko tidak tau jika itu sudah menjadi hoby baru si pemilik Orbs delima.

Mengangguk, Kuroko sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Akashi. Remaja merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kereta yang datang tiba-tiba. Kuroko ikut menoleh. Lagi-lagi kecewa karena setuju memesan kereta pagi.

"Tetsuya keretamu datang."

"Aku tau." Tapi kakinya bahkan tidak bergeming meski pintu kereta sudah dibuka. Akashi memandangi bingung.

"Tetsuya, Ada apa?"

Kedua iris berbeda warna bertemu. Perasaan tawar yang dulu Kuroko rasakan saat pertama kali melihat iris kucing didepannya berubah entah karena apa.

"Apa.. Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Diucapkan lambat-lambat. Kuroko tau pipinya sedang merona. Reaksi Akashi didepannya hanya tertegun. Sebelum seulas senyum lembut tersungging menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak tau." Entah jawaban jujur, atau bohong. Kuroko tidak tau. Yang jelas ia kecewa untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Kepala biru menunduk. "Kalau begitu aku akan transfer uangnya ke rekening Akashi-kun. Aku minta nomor rek-"

"Itu tidak perlu" Diinterupsi. Akashi menolak, Kuroko protes.

"Aku akan kirim melalui kantor pos kalau begitu."

"Tetsuya-"

"Sayonara, Akashi-kun"

Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak ingin berbalik duluan. Tidak ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan duluan. Tapi ia tidak ingin menerima penolakan lagi. Lagipula mereka hanya bertemu untuk waktu yang singkat. Kuroko tidak percaya dengan ide jatuh cinta atau apapun itu. Kali ini ia hanya ingin pulang dan menemui orang tuanya. Meminta maaf. Mentransfer uang dan beberapa ucapan terimakasih.

Lalu melupakan kenangan musim panas singkat tahun ini.

Kuroko memasuki pintu kereta, duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melihat kebelakang.

Saat pintu kereta ditutup dan suara pemberitahuan Kereta diperdengarkan, Kuroko tau ia tak bisa menahan diri. Kepala biru menoleh cepat. Mencari sosok merah yang tadi tak menjawab kata perpisahan.

Akashi Seijuurou masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tersenyum. Melambai singkat. Lalu berbalik saat kereta berjalan.

Ah.. sudah berakhir.

Selamat tinggal Kyoto.

Sebentar lagi ia akan mendaftar di salah satu SMA Tokyo.

Mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang 'mungkin' dapat menyadari hawa keberadaannya lebih baik daripada teman-teman saat SMP.

Ia juga akan mendapatkan kenangan baru.

Lalu kenangan hari ini akan ia lupakan.

Kuroko tersenyum getir. Menertawakan fikirannya sendiri.

"Tadaima."

Derap langkah dari lantai dua, Kuroko tau itu ibunya.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Wanita dewasa berambut biru muda seperti dirinya, Kuroko tersenyum kala wanita itu menerjangnya untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Okaeri." bisik ibunya pelan. Ayah Kuroko turun tak lama setelah itu. menyunggingkan senyum selamat datang yang tak kalah hangat.

Tapi Kuroko heran. "Kaa-san tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanyanya seraya meletakan sepatu di rak dekat pintu.

"Hm? Akashi-kun bilang kau menginap di tempatnya. Dia memberitahu Kaa-san tepat saat Kaa-san memutuskan untuk melaporkan pihak sekolah ke polisi."

Tubuh Kuroko membeku. Tak bereaksi saat ibunya merangkul dirinya penuh sayang.

"Akashi-kun.. Menelpon ibu?"

"Iya. Ibu fikir tak ada salahnya kau menginap karena umurmu sudah besar. Kau tidak pernah memberi tau Kaa-san punya teman di kota Kyoto, Tetsuya-kun"

 _Memang tidak. Aku memang tidak punya teman di Kyoto, Kaa-san._

 _Akashi-kun bukan temanku._

"Kaa-san. Apa Kaa-san masih menyimpan nomor Akashi-kun?"

"Ada kok." Ponsel dikeluarkan dari saku baju, Ibu Kuroko memberikan kontak bernama Akashi yang ia simpan. Kuroko menyambutnya cepat. Menekan tombol hijau dengan hati berdebar debar.

' _nomor yang anda tujui sedang tidak aktif.'_

"Nomornya, tidak bisa dihubungi" gumam Kuroko lemah.

"Eh benarkah?" Ponsel direbut dari tangan. Ibu Kuroko mencoba menghubungi lagi. tapi hasil tetap sama. Nomor Akashi tidak aktif.

 _Akashi –kun._

 _Akulah yang meninggalkanmu._

 _Membalikkan badan darimu duluan._

 _Mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu duluan._

 _Berniat menghapus dirimu dari hidupku duluan._

 _Tapi kenapa malah kau yang pergi duluan?_

 _Memutuskan untuk menghilang bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padamu._

Setitik cairan hangat menetes di atas lantai kayu.

"Tetsuya-kun? Kenapa menangis"

Ah, Kuroko baru tau. Yang namanya perpisahan sepihak rasanya bisa semenyakitkan ini.

 **Continued..**

 **Selesai buat part 1.**

 **Resca balik lagi dengan ff bergenre romance buat Akakuro Shippers.**

 **Kali ini MultiChap.**

 **Resca usahain update secepat mungkin.**

 **Jalan ceritanya udah Resca rangkum kok. Tinggal diketik.**

 **Sedikit penjelasan buat Fict kali ini.**

 **Judulnya Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku. Atau kalau di translate ke bahasa Indo berarti 'Sebuah Cerita Tentang Gerhana di Musim Panas'.**

 **Cerita ini bukannya nyeritain tentang gerhana beneran.**

 **Tapi gerhana adalah gambaran sosok Akashi di mata Kuroko.**

 **Harusnya Akashi sebuah Matahari yang menyilaukan. Tapi malah tertutup Bulan (rahasia dan masalah pribadi) sampai akhirnya kehilangan cahaya aslinya.**

 **Cerita ini nantinya ngambil dari sudut pandang Kuroko. Meski kadang bisa berubah ke sudut pandang Akashi. Hehe.**

 **Rencana Resca ini Fictnya dijadiin 10 chapter.**

 **Semoga bisa selesai sebelum akhir tahun ya. Amin.**

 **Soalnya Resca sambil kuliah nyelesainnya.**

 **Semoga kalian suka!**

 **Review please.**

 **Saran dan kritik kalian sangat Resca perhatiin, sebagai pelajaran buat bikin chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Review akan Resca balas di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **Salam Author.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hello Again, You

BALASAN REVIEW

 **Mashiro Io** : Halo Io-san. Salam kenanl kembali. Hehe, ini multichap. Rahasia Akashi masih belum diungkapkan disinih. Mohon bersabar dan terus ikuti kisahnya ya wkwkwk.; **Kojima Miharu** : Makasih yaa. :3; **Guest1** : Thanks ya hehehe. Masa sih mirip? Author bahkan ga pernah baca komik itu lo :'); **Ikizakura** : Halo Juga, Iki-san. Thanks yak, keep reading :*; **Lisette Lykouleon** : Okaay thanks yaa; **Shouraichi Rein** : Akashi mah memang baik dan selaloh modus sama Kuloko, tapi karena itulah mereka jadi so sweet. Yakan yakan/maksa; **Love Akashi-kun** : Author usahain yaa :3; : Aw Makasyiih :'); **Phantom Klein** : Mas Phantom mau saya karungin? *smirk*; **Bona Nano** : Thanks banget Bona-san, saya paling terharu kalo baca ripiu yang panjang. Berasa di bawa kelangit ketujuh nih(lebhay). Author pun ingin sekali ketemu laki-laki seperfect Akashi-kun. Tapi apa daya, Diri saya hanya seorang korban cinta beda dimensi :'); **Adelia Santi** : Okee here we go Adelia-san. Tapi Akashi's secreet nya disini belom dikasih tauk. Heheuuu. Sabar yaa.; **Nopiefa** : Masasih? Author terharu nih*ambil tisu* keep reading yaa; **Akari Kareina** : Bisa dibilang begitu sih, siapa yang ga luluh dirawat sama bang cabe merah kece kita inih. Bahkan author yang nulis aja luluh :'); **Gia-XY** : Gyyaa! Itu nama daku jangan disebut disini bebebh Giaa.. maacih banget buat kritik sarannya. Ini ripiu paling nyess dan berguna banget buat aku. Resca perbaiki di chapter ini yaa; : Iyaph; **XXX** : Target Resca 10 chapter nih. XXX harus ngikutin yaa. Wkwkwk hobi bikin orang penasaran*digampar*

 **Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Angst**

 **Rating : T (semi M)**

 **A.N : AU, BoyxBoy, little OOC(maybe)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku**

 **(Hajimete no Ai)**

 **Segala rahasia dibalik sosok serupa cahaya matahari. Kuroko ingin menyibak bayangan bulan yang menutupinya.**

 **A Tale of Eclipse In The Summer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 2**

 **HELLO AGAIN, YOU.**

Langkah lambat di atas lantai porselen terhenti tepat sejengkal di depan dinding putih berlapis cat anti pengelupas. Dari lutut sampai 20 senti di atas kepala Kuroko Tetsuya, terbentang papan mading beretalase bening. Kuroko membaca lembar demi lembaran di balik kaca secara kilat. Berusaha menemukan ejaan nama sendiri di antara ribuan nama yang terpampang.

Dapat!

"Kelas 1-1"

Telunjuk miliknya bergerak menyentuh kaca bening di sudut kiri papan. Namanya menjadi urutan absen ke 14. Tanpa membaca nama lain yang terpampang disana, Kuroko beralih ke lembar lain yang menunjukkan denah menuju kelas.

Bibir tipis bergumam nyaris berbisik. "Ujung lorong lantai 2. Didepan ruang pusat informasi kelas satu." Kepala biru dianggukan sekali. Kuroko menggenggam tas putih yang tersampir dibahu penuh tekad.

Hari baru untuknya. Menjadi murid tahun pertama SMA Teiko. Kuroko Tetsuya bukannya tak bersemangat. Hanya saja ia sudah sangat kebosanan mendengar ocehan Ogiwara sebelum mereka berpisah di stasiun. Sahabat kecil yang bermulut cerewet tapi peduli itu mengatakan ia harus pergi ke toko buku sebelum sampai di Sekolah baru mereka. Katanya kotak pensilnya tertinggal. Kuroko maklum. Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Ogiwara itu rajanya ceroboh.

Ingatan mengenai jumlah anak tangga yang dilewati hilang begitu saja saat telapak sepatu menyentuh lantai datar lorong kelas 1. Lorong luas yang diberi penerangan lampu neon putih di langit-langitnya. Papan mading khusus kelas satu tertempel di ujung koridor. Besarnya setengah papan mading utama dibawah tadi. Kaca etalase bening masih sama difungsikan sebagai pemisah yang dapat digeser-geser.

Tapi bukan semua itu yang menarik perhatian Kuroko. Adalah kerumunan perempuan di pojok lorong. Kelasnya.

Bukannya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, Kuroko malah menahan nafas membayangkan bagaimana cara melewati kerumunan para gadis tanpa berdesakan atau minimal tak menyentuh mereka. Mustahil. Di sadari kehadirannya saja Kuroko berani bertaruh tidak akan.

Menghela nafas putus asa, Kuroko memilih melanjutkan langkah. Berharap tiba-tiba guru mendengarkan isi hatinya dan datang guna membubarkan gerombolan gadis yang berteriak-teriak norak entah karena apa. Kuroko malas mencari tau. Toh ia akan tau. Bersikap setenang mungkin, kedua tangan miliknya disembunyikan di dalam saku celana berbahan kain tisu.

"Permisi. Aku ingin lewat"

Tentu saja ia diacuhkan. Kuroko merana diam-diam. Merasa percuma jika mencoba berbicara satu kali lagi. Pemuda pale itu memilih menyelinap ke dalam rombongan mahluk berdada menonjol. Nafasnya terengah –engah. Ternyata tenaga wanita yang sedang bersemangat tak kalah mengerikan dari tenaga lelaki sungguhan. Kuroko serasa terombang ambing. Tangannya dibiarkan menggapai gapai serupa sedang berenang, mencari celah diantara kerumunan.

 _Ampun. Apasih yang mereka tonton._

Pekikan perempuan terdengar memekakan, selanjutnya Kuroko merasa gadis-gadis disekitarnya terdorong paksa kedepan. Sepertinya barusan serangan mendadak dari belakang. Seluruh gadis yang menggerombol mempertahankan posisinya membentuk tolakan. Naas, Kuroko limbung. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan sampai keluar dari kerumunan. Bahkan tak ada yang sadar saat ia menabrak ujung meja dan meringis kesakitan. Kecuali suara seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara berat laki-laki khas SMA. Selanjutnya yang terdengar teriakan histeris para perempuan yang masih berada di tengah pintu. Uluran tangan inilah penyebabnya, tidak.

O _rang yang menyapanya inilah yang menyebabkan keributan di kelas barunya._

Mata biru langit disiapkan memicing. Bermaksud memelototi pemilik tangan yang terulur di depan tubuhnya. Untunglah ia belum mendongak. Jadi bisa memberi ancang-ancang untuk mengatur kalimat omelan dan tatapan maut ala Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau-"

Belum sempat kalimat diselesaikan. Kuroko kehilangan suara di pangkal tenggorokan. Matanya yang tadi menyipit murka kini melebar tak percaya. Bibirnya setengah terbuka. Perasaannya berubah campur aduk.

"Akashi-kun..."

Hening cukup lama. Bahkan rombongan perempuan yang tadi ribut tidak jelas ikut-ikutan membisu. Kuroko masih setia membatu. Menatap kedua bola delima yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Sorot mata kalem yang pernah ia memerangkapnya dalam kekaguman. Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya balik penuh kekagetan. Tapi ekspresi keduanya tetap setenang permukaan air datar bagi orang lain. Kuroko menyampaikan pesan _'lama tak bertemu denganmu'_ lewat segaris senyum tipis.

Tapi reaksi berikutnya yang diperlihatkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah ekspresi yang sama dengan si pemuda pendek. Lebih ke ekspresi kebingungan dan...

"Kau siapa?"

 _Kau siapa?_

Sampai diulang dalam hati.

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Padahal Akashi membantunya berdiri, mengulurkan tangan padaya. Tapi mengapa kalimat semacam itu yang diucapkannya. Pipi Kuroko serasa ditampar kanan kiri. Kulit palenya berubah kemerahan. 10 persen malu. 40 persen bingung. 50 persen kecewa.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kuroko berusaha mengendalikan suaranya yang mendadak ingin meninggi. "Kau Akashi Seijuurou-kun kan?"

Anggukan diterima. Kuroko makin kebingungan. "Ya benar. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Lalu apa yang salah? Kenapa kau tidak ingat padaku? Kau lupa? Kita pernah-"

"Kenapa aku harus mengingatmu?"

Alis merah bertaut angkuh, Sorot hangat berganti jadi ejekan.

 _Benar. Kenapa Akashi-kun harus mengingatku?_

 _Memangnya aku siapa?_

Kuroko tak dapat mengeluarkan suara lagi. Orbs biru mudanya tertuju kepada seorang di belakang Akashi. Pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang ia kenal tengah menatapnya dingin. Seakan ia benar-benar orang asing dan mereka tak pernah mengenal. Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah... Aku bisa mengingatmu sekarang. Kau teman satu kelasku. Benar?" Akashi memamerkan seringaian kali ini. Kuroko masih tidak bisa berbicara. Atau lebih tepatnya tak tau mesti mengatakan apa. "Kuroko-kun? Kau kenapa?"

Mendenguskan senyum. Kuroko menertawakan diri dalam hati. Jengkel sendiri. Kepala biru menggeleng dari kanan ke kiri.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Kau benar. Aku temanmu sekelas. Mohon bantuannya. Permisi."

Berjalan menjauh adalah pilihan terbaik. Kuroko tidak berani beradu pandang lebih lama atau ia makin kecewa. Tas dibahu diturunkan ke salah satu kursi didekat jendela. Untunglah masih ada Kursi kosong disana. Kuroko menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi daun bunga Sakura yang menghiasi hutan belakang sekolah. Masa bodo dengan suara riuh yang kembali menjamur. Kalimat protes yang disuarakan para fansgirl murahan yang bisanya hanya menghina. Baru menyapa saja sudah di anggap musuh. _Memangnya Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun itu siapa? Artis papan atas? Penyanyi profesional? Pemuda amnesia iya_. Omel Kuroko dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kudengar Akashi Seijuurou satu kelas denganmu ya? Kau hebat juga bisa masuk kelas unggulan."

Sentilan di bahu, Kuroko mendelik tak berminat.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Ogiwara memamerkan senyum lima jari andalan. Mengundang dengusan kesal pemilik orbs biru cerah disampingnya.

Kuroko sedang tidak mood. Sangat _unmood_ membicarakan remaja merah darah yang merangkap sebagai perwakilan murid teladan saat upacara penerimaan tadi. Kelasnya tak henti-henti jadi sasaran keramaian perempuan genit. Dari seangkatan sampai senior semua sama saja. Semua cantik-cantik. Dan semuanya ingin menemui Akashi Seijuurou. Sekarang bahkan sahabatnya sendiri membicarakan Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko muak.

"Ogiwara-kun, kau sudah tentukan klub mana yang akan kau masuki?" ujar Kuroko sambil menyeruput _vanila milkshake_ nya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ogiwara tersenyum penuh pengertian. Paham kalau pembicaraan yang diungkitnya barusan luar biasa tabu. Meski ia tak tau tabu dari segi mananya.

"Hm. Kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaran masuk klub baseball. Biar kutebak. Kau memilih klub lukis. Benarkan?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis."Memangnya apa lagi." melanjutkan menyeruput _milk shake_ sampai tandas, suara sedotan menghirup angin terdengar berisik. Kuroko melempar gelas plastik kosong ke bak sampah.

Meleset.

"Kau tidak berbakat melakukan _shoot_." Ogiwara berkomentar menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang mau jadi pemain basket. Ogiwara-kun."

Dan tawa si rambut coklat pecah. Kuroko memutar bola mata kesal. Merasa sebal di ulu hati.

"Aku mau mendaftarkan namaku dulu di klub lukis." Tubuh Kuroko dibawa beranjak dari kursi panjang. Membalas lambaian singkat Ogiwara yang barusan menggambil sebungkus roti melon lagi.

Disaat begini, fikiran Kuroko memang sangat tidak fokus. Langkahnya mana ada menuju ruang klub di lantai dasar. Kuroko malah ngeluyur ke kelasnya sendiri.

Ruangan di ujung lorong tumben-tumbenan sepi. Semuanya mungkin sibuk mendaftarkan diri ke klub tujuan masing-masing. Kuroko memasuki kelas dalam diam. Berhenti sebentar memandangi kursi paling depan dekat meja guru. Tas putih berpapan nama Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tidak menyangka akan satu sekolah dengan pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Tidak pernah menduga akan menjadi teman satu kelas setelah berpisah 2 tahun lamanya. Dan yang paling tak bisa ia percaya, Akashi benar-benar melupakannya.

 _Benarkah? Benarkah Akashi-kun lupa? Rasanya mustahil._

Memang benar. Kuroko tak bisa begitu saja percaya. Tapi ia tak bisa bertanya saat ini. ia harus memastikannya lain kali.

Langkah kaki berlanjut sampai ia menemukan kursinya sendiri. Kuroko duduk disana, mengalihkan pandangannya ke kerumunan siswa di bawah ring basket. Klub Basket. Midorima ada disana. Berada di barisan nyaris terbelakang karena tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi. Dibelakangnya ada pemuda berambut ungu dengan mata sayu, entah siapa namanya dan yang paling penting pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari Midorima. Pemuda itu Menguap dua kali dari detik pertama Kuroko mulai memandangi mereka.

Barisan paling depan diisi oleh Kise Ryouta. Model terkenal yang berada di kelas 1-4. Teman Kuroko semasa SMP. Orangnya supel dan berisik. Cita-citanya jadi pilot. Itulah yang dikatakannya pada Kuroko saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Pemilik bulu mata kelewat panjang itu sudah beberapa kali membolak balikan tubuh. Terlihat riang berbicara dengan pemuda tan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi tak setinggi Midorima. Kalau tidak salah dia dari SMP Touo. Kuroko tau karena pernah bertemu di Maji Burger saat Kise bilang akan meneraktirnya sewaktu SMP. Mereka kelihatannya berteman baik. Terlihat dari Kise yang agresif sekali mencubit pipi Aomine. Atau kadang Aomine yang mengacak rambut si blonde gemas. _Berteman baik? Sepertinya lebih dari itu._ Kuroko mengoreksi pendapatnya sendiri.

Perhatian Kuroko beralih ke seseorang yang baru datang ke barisan. Akashi Seijuurou. Ia membungkuk sebelum masuk ke dalam barisan. Di depan Kise. Yah. Ia memang paling pendek diantara mereka. Kuroko tertawa kecil. _Tapi kalau aku yang disana. Pasti aku yang paling pendek._ Berhenti tertawa, Kuroko menekuk bibir tanpa sadar.

"Karena itulah aku malas main basket."

Pandangan dialihkan ke suasana kelas yang masih sepi. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kelas. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendapat ketenangan seperti ini. Kuroko tidak perlu repot-repot khawatir ditegur karena tidak mendaftar klub manapun dan memilih tertidur dikelas. Hawa keberadaannya tipis. Dan ia cukup cerdas untuk memanfaatkan kekurangannya itu sekarang.

Kelopak mata yang memberat ditutup perlahan. Pas sekali momennya angin bertiup sepoi dari ventilasi. Tubuhnya merilex. Tirai putih di kelas berkibar-kibar. Kuroko pasrah di bawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Akashi-cchi, bukannya kau ada rapat pembentukan anggota Osis?" suara heboh dari arah belakang, Akashi menoleh gusar. Kise meringis, menyesal telah bertanya.

"Kise aho. Kalau dia sudah disini pasti sudah selesai kan? Dasar model bego." Aomine mengacak rambut blonde di depannya. Dibalas jeritan protes Kise.

"Daiki benar Ryouta. Rapatnya sudah selesai." Jawab Akashi dalam barisan. Kalem.

Kise mengangguk angguk kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lapangan. Mata madunya melebar bersemangat. "Wah.. lapangannya ramai." decaknya kagum. Memang ada banyak sekali klub yang mengumpulkan anggotanya di lapangan. Memberi pengarahan seperti klub basket yang ia ikuti. Akashi dan yang lain juga menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling. Kecuali Midorima.

"Kau mencari siapa Akashi?" tanya pemuda dengan helaian hijau lumut seraya membenarkan letak kacamata.

Akashi spontan menoleh, menyeringai. "Bukan urusanmu." kemudian mata delimanya tertuju kepada sosok titan dua meter-Murasakibara- yang menyipitkan mata ke arah gedung sekolah. "Atsushi, kau lihat apa?"

"Akachin. Dikelas Akachin ada orang. Warna rambutnya aneh. Seperti warna rasa _vanila blue_ dari merk minuman kesukaanku. Aku jadi haus."

Menoleh, Akashi mendapati kepala biru menyembul dijendela. Sedang menelungkup dalam lipatan tangan berbalut jas putih bersih. Kuroko Tetsuya. Siapa lagi. Sedang terlelap sepertinya. Akashi tersenyum kecil. Midorima mengawasi.

"Itukan, Kuroko-cchi."

"Tetsu?"

"Aomine-cchi kenapa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?"

"Terserah aku. Kau mau kupanggil Ryouta juga?" candaan ringan, tapi Kise berhasil merona dibuatnya. "Kenapa kau? Deman?" tangan coklat ditempelkan di dahi pemuda putih. Kise makin merona.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya cepat. Menepis tangan Aomine yang tertawa-tawa jahil.

Mengabaikan tingkah dua sejoli yang dicurigai 'punya hubungan lebih dari teman', Akashi menunggu mengambil celah pidato Nijimura-senpai –kapten klub basket- untuk mendapat izin keluar barisan. Midorima masih mengawasi, mulai paham sepupunya itu akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Akashi, jangan." Tegur Midorima. Tegas dan penuh penekanan. Kise dan Aomine sampai ikut membeku. Merasakan atmosfer ketegangan antar dua saudara sepupu berbeda tampang. Akashi berdecak sebal. Tak peduli.

"Senpai." Panggilnya, seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan. Gantian Midorima berdecak. Kise dan Aomine makin bingung.

"Ya? Ada apa Akashi?"

"Aku mau ke toilet"

Bohong.

"Oi Akashi!" bisikan pelan, Midorima tau ia akan diacuhkan.

Nijimura mengangguk. "Paling lama 10 menit"

"Baik, senpai." Si rambut merah berlalu ke gedung sekolah, Midorima merasa ia harus mengikuti.

"Senpai aku juga mau ke toilet."

"Midochin? Aku juga mau pipis."

Nijimura mengeram. "Baiklah... baiklah... tidak lebih 10 menit."

Kedua pemuda tinggi mengangguk. Kemudian berlari menuju gedung.

"Kita tinggal berdua" gumam Aomine pelan, Kise pura-pura tuli.

.

.

.

"Midochin. Toiletnya bukan lewat sini"

Mengacuhkan keluhan raksasa ungu dibelakangnya, Midorima berjalan cepat menaiki tangga lantai 2, menuju kelas di ujung lorong. Masa bodoh dengan Murasakibara yang masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Midorima punya tujuan sendiri untuk keluar dari barisan.

Sampai.

Pelan-pelan, Midorima membalik badan. Mengisyaratkan pemuda tinggi besar untuk tidak bersuara selama kegiatan intip mengintip berlangsung. Murasakibara terlihat keberatan untuk disuruh menunggu, ia menyembulkan setengah kepalanya di atas kepala Midorima. Sedikit terbelalak saat mengetahui orang yang dibuntuti Midorima adalah sepupunya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou.

Di dalam kelas itu, tanpa suara, Pemuda merah setinggi 173 cm itu duduk di menghadapi wajah tidur Kuroko Tetsuya. Memerhatikan cara bocah biru langit bernafas dalam damainya alam bawah sadar. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang. Bagi Murasakibara itu jarang sekali terlihat. Karena Akashi adalah sosok misterius yang lebih sering pamer seringaian nakal dibanding senyum tulus.

Tangan Akashi bergerak dari sisi tubuhnya. Meraih poni Kuroko yang tertata berantakan akibat ia membolak balik posisi wajahnya. Pemuda Sagitarius itu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Tanpa niat membangunkan pemuda kecil.

"Ngh.."

Kuroko mengerang dalam tidurnya. Membuat Akashi spontan menghentikan pergerakan tangan. Wajahnya seketika tegang. Midorima dan Murasakibara juga ikut tegang. Untung saja Kuroko tidak bangun. Akashi menghela nafas diikuti dua pemuda tinggi dibalik pintu.

Merasa cukup dengan perlakuannya, Akashi beranjak dari kursi. Midorima cepat-cepat menarik Murasakibara pergi dari pintu. Tau Akashi akan segera keluar dari sana.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu dilorong."

Bukan saran, tapi perintah. Murasakibara mengekor saja. Jujur, ia juga takut membayangkan Akashi menangkap basah mereka mengintip. Entah karena apa. Dua pemuda besar itu memilih menyandarkan punggung di dinding lorong. Menunggu sampai Akashi keluar dari kelas.

"Shintarou. Atsushi."

Tidak ada tampang kaget, atau suara dengan nada mengintimidasi. Akashi Seijuurou sudah pasti tau kegiatannya tadi ditonton oleh dua orang di hadapannya. Baik Midorima maupun Murasakibara memandanginya dalam diam. Satu tatapan menuntut penjelasan, satu tatapan tegang takut dihukum.

Akashi lebih menanggapi tatapan tajam dari Orbs _emerald_ milik sepupunya. Menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas dan tatapan dibuang kearah lain.

"Ayo pergi."

Akashi berjalan lurus tanpa menunggu jawaban. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih mematung dibelakang. Midorima cukup paham dengan sinyal yang diberi sepupunya. Seperti 'jangan ganggu' atau 'biarkan Tetsuya sendiri'.

Tapi...

"Akashi-kun!"

Ketiganya terkesiap. Suara panggilan yang mereka kenali jarang-jarang terdengar ekspresif dan penuh emosi. Midorima dan Murasakibara berbalik bersamaan. Akashi mempertahankan posisinya tak berniat menoleh. Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Mata birunya terlihat masih sayu. Baru bangun tidur. Ekspresi pemuda itu kelihatan cukup kaget.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Aku juga ada disini, Kurochin."

Murasakibara melambai sekali. Kuroko mengerjap. Tidak kenal.

"Kau..."

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Kelas 1-3"

"Murasakibara-kun."

Membiarkan Murasakibara dan Kuroko terlarut dalam perkenalan singkat, Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Midorima bersiap-siap berbalik. Tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sampai Kuroko kembali tersadar dan mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Midorima-kun, tunggu!"

Lengan jasnya ditarik dari belakang. Bisa dilepas dengan sekali hentakan kasar, jelas tabu untuk dilakukan. Midorima memandang dari balik punggung. Memberi tatapan tersinis yang ia bisa. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda biru bergidik dan menciut tapi masih bersikeras menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko?"

"...Midorima-kun... ingat aku kan?"

"..."

Kata-kata penuh keputus asaan. Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu jawaban penuh pengharapan. Mata _baby blue_ berkilat tidak rela dilupakan. Midorima tidak sama sekali tega. Ia jelas luluh. Tapi jika ia menyerah sekarang maka apa yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi Akashi selama ini akan sia-sia. Kuroko tidak harus tau apa-apa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur. Akashi juga sedang berusaha menutupi semuanya.

"Jauhi Akashi."

Genggaman di jas mengendor seketika. Midorima berbalik saat itu juga.

"Murasakibara. Ayo pergi."

"... Sampai jumpa lagi, Kurochin"

"..."

Midorima tidak mendengar Kuroko balas menyapa. Ia melirik Murasakibara yang menyusulnya berjalan bersisian.

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda tinggi besar itu.

 _Apa reaksinya?_

 _Apa Kuroko mengerti yang kuucapkan tadi untuk kebaikan Akashi?_

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hm" Murasakibara mengeluarkan satu bungkus stick kari di dalam saku. Membukanya dan mengigitnya perlahan. "Wajah Kurochin, shock sekali."

 _Tentu._

 _Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti._

 _Maaf Kuroko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Titik-titik butiran gerimis berubah jadi hujaman air yang meletik-letik kala terbentur permukaan aspal. Sebagian menempel pasrah di dinding pilar dan jendela sekolah. Kuroko mengamatinya dalam diam. Seharian memikirkan perkataan Midorima tak menghasilkan petunjuk apapun bagi dirinya yang tak tau apa-apa. Midorima dengan tegas menyuruhnya berhenti ikut campur. Akashi bahkan terang-terangan berlagak lupa ingatan. Mereka tak bertegur sapa dikelas. Menjarahi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang jauh berbeda. Kuroko rasanya ingin menyerah. Tapi bila teringat sikap Akashi beberapa tahun lalu yang berusaha menutupi sesuatu rasanya ia jadi tidak bisa menyerah.

Lelah berfikir, Kuroko berniat meminjam payung di perpustakaan. Baru saja berbalik, yang ia dapati malah pemuda yang barusan singgah dipikiran. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuroko. Halo."

Canggung.

Satu tangan terangkat menyapa. Kuroko merasa janggal tiap kali nama keluarganya diucapkan oleh pemuda merah ini. Rasanya seperti orang asing.

Mungkin tadi Akashi bersiap-siap pergi menjauhinya, tapi tidak jadi karena Kuroko keburu berbalik dan menangkap basah pergerakannya.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin buka mulut untuk membalas sapaan Akashi, ia malah mendengar suara ribut dari balik lorong ekstrakulikuler dibawah tangga lantai dua. Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suara. Karena darisana muncul empat pemuda lain berambut warna warni yang sepertinya tengah meributkan sesuatu.

"Tidak mau! Aomine-cchi saja yang pulang hujan-hujanan! Aku yang pakai payung."

"Kise aho! Aku sudah baik hati menawarkanmu sepayung berdua. Kau memang serakah.

"Minechin, payungnya cuma ada 2 lagi. Akachin sudah pasti bersama Midochin. Jadi Minechin bisa satu payung denganku."

Dua remaja yang tadi berdebat terdiam seketika. Aomine terlihat keberatan, begitu juga dengan Kise.

"Kenapa diam nodayo?"

"Hmm... are? Kuroko-cchi?" perhatian Kise teralihkan kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiam di depan loker. Kuroko mengangguk membalas sapaan. "Kau terjebak hujan juga-ssu ? Kuroko-cchi tidak bawa payung?"

Kepala biru menggeleng. "Tidak."

Senyuman lebar tiba-tiba terpatri diwajah si blonde, ia melompat mendekati Kuroko. Menggandeng tangannya ceria.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu hujannya berhenti disini bersama Kuroko-cchi. Aomine-cchi pakai saja payungnya-ssu !"

Akashi maupun Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Terlihat keberatan.

"Tidak Kise! Kau harus pulang! Aku saja yang menemani Tetsu disini!"

"Kenapa jadi Aomine-cchi yang menemani Kuroko-cchi? Kau mau merayu Kuroko-cchi?" gandengan dilepas, Kise bertolak pinggang emosi. Aomine berdecak kesal, bingung menjelaskan maksud perkataannya tadi. Midorima mengurut pelipis berusaha sabar. Kuroko tetap memperlihatkan wajah datar. Tidak yakin harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Daiki yang akan menemani Kuroko disini. Atsushi satu payung dengan Shintarou. Aku dengan Ryouta."

"Akashi-cchi!"

"Oi Akashi!"

Keputusan final. Mata Akashi mendelik berbahaya kepada dua remaja berbeda warna kulit. Aomine memilih menyumpah dalam hati. Kise seperti orang mau menangis saat bergabung dengan Akashi dibalik payung merah maroonnya.

"Kami duluan."

"Jaa Minechin, Kurochin."

"Daiki, pastikan kau **memeriksa** ponselmu 3 menit lagi."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara sepatu yang memecah air. Empat pemuda 15 tahun menerobos hujan dengan dua buah payung ukuran sedang. Aomine memandangi payung biru donker miliknya yang digunakan Murasakibara. Kemudian berdecak sebal saat melihat Kise yang hampir terpeleset dan ditolong oleh Akashi.

"Aomine-kun. Pergi saja. Kau kelihatan terganggu."

Kuroko tidak menoleh. Ia memilih mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas miliknya. Sebuah novel horor bersampul mencolok. Aomine sampai merinding melihatnya.

"Tema novelmu itu horor?"

"Ya. _Gore_. Pembantaian oleh mahluk halus."

 _Sial._ Pemuda berkulit coklat menyumpahi Akashi lagi karena telah meninggalkannya bersama bocah penggila novel horor.

"Aomine-kun tidak apa-apa Kise-kun dipegang-pegang oleh Akashi-kun begitu?"

"Hah? Dipegang-pegang bagaimana?"

Halaman ke 138, Mata dark blue mengintip keterangan halaman. Kuroko rupanya sudah memberi pembatas berbentuk gelas vanila disana.

"Dipegang ya seperti dibantu berdiri saat mau terpeleset tadi."

Ambigu, Aomine tidak paham. "Aku sih tidak khawatir karena yang bersamanya tadi Akashi. Yang ku khawatirkan itu kondisi si model bodoh itu." tangan dilipat didepan dada. Aomine menyandarkan punggung di loker. "Dia flu. Kalau hujan-hujanan bisa-bisa makin parah flunya."

Senyum tipis pemuda biru cerah tersungging tanpa Aomine sadari. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening sesaat. Aomine melirik Kuroko, menimbang-nimbang ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sebagian dari dirinya menyalahkan Kise karena sudah menularkan sikap kepo yang dimiliki pemuda cantik itu padanya.

"Eh, Tetsu..."

Canggung, Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. Kuroko menoleh. "Ya?"

"Aku penasaran. Tapi kau boleh tidak menjawabnya kok. Hm. Kau dan Akashi pernah bertemu sebelum masuk SMA. Apa benar?"

Tidak langsung dijawab. Kuroko menatap Aomine dalam diam beberapa saat. Sebelum memalingkan muka ke arah gerimis. "Iya" tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Aomine mengangguk meski kurang puas. "Tau darimana?"

"Banyak perempuan yang membicarakannya dikelas. Tapi kulihat kalian seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu baru-baru ini."

"Aomine-kun" halaman novel ditutup mendadak. Kuroko berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Aomine barusan. "Bukannya tadi Akashi-kun bilang sesuatu padamu?"

Alis biru tua bertaut penasaran. "Sesuatu?- Ah! Iya! Ponselku mana ponselku!"

Menggali saku celana kiri dan kanan, Aomine menemukan ponsel miliknya dalam keadaan menerima sebuah email.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine membuka isi email dengan keringat dingin. Sementara Kuroko menyimpan novelnya kembali di tas dan berbalik bermaksud membuka loker. Sejak tadi, baru sekarang ia terpikir untuk memeriksa isi lokernya. Orbs biru muda terpaku kepada lipatan kecil di dalamnya. Sebuah... surat? Kuroko mengambil Lipatan kertas dan membukanya perlahan. Bukan sebuah surat panjang, hanya pesan singkat yang mirip sebuah memo untuknya.

' _Datanglah ke gudang lantai 1 saat pulang sekolah, aku mau bicara'_

Tak ada nama keterangan pengirim. Dan Kuroko malah berasumsi kalau yang mengiriminya memo adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Tepukan di bahu mengejutkan Kuroko.

"Tetsu, hujan sudah sedikit reda. Tapi kau disini saja ya. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Jangan kemanapun sampai hujannya reda."

Aomine berlari menembus hujan yang menurut Kuroko masih lebat. Jam dinding di atas loker menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Langit tentu saja tak begitu terang lagi. Kuroko memandangi memo dalam diam. Orbs biru cerahnya berkilat penuh penasaran sekaligus kebingungan.

Aomine baru saja memesani agar dia tidak kemana-mana. Hari sudah hampir malam. Gedung sekolah tentu saja sudah sepi. Kegiatan klub malam tidak diadakan untuk minggu pertama pengenalan lingkungan Sekolah. Sedangkan memo ini mengatakan seseorang sedang menunggunya di gudang sekarang. Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Ke gudang."

Kuroko memutuskan.

Loker ditutup. Pemuda biru langit memutar langkah ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Akashi, Kise!"

Dua pemuda berambut merah dan kuning menoleh bersamaan. Mereka berada di bawah naungan pelafon toserba. Kise segera balas memekikan nama orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Aomine Daiki. Akashi hanya menungguinya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.  
Aomine ikut bergabung di bawah pelafon. Menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang terasa beku. Kise terlihat khawatir. Tapi Aomine malah mendekatkan diri kepada Akashi.

"Sudah. Dia sendirian disana."

"Kau yakin dia tidak kemana-mana?"

"Sudah kupesani seperti itu."

Si pemilik orbs delima mengangguk sekali, lalu langsung berlari menembus hujan menuju gedung sekolah. Kise memandanginya kebingungan.

"Akashi-cchi mau kemana-ssu?"

"Ke gedung sekolah. Sepertinya menjemput Tetsu."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

Hidung mancung disentil, wajah Kise memerah. "Mana aku tau. Yang lebih penting, bukannya sekarang aku bisa memastikan kalau kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si cabe merah itu?"

"Akashi-cchi bukan orang seperti itu-ssu."

"Aku tau kok. Aku bercanda. Nah sekarang ayo pulang. Kau sedang flu. Harus istirahat."

Tak melawan, Kise menurut saja saat Aomine menarik tubuhnya mendekat dibawah payung. Mereka berjalan bersisian menembus hujan.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap gulita. Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa menemukan saklar lampu saat meraba raba dinding di dekat pintu. Selama ini hobinya membaca buku novel bertema horor tak pernah bisa mengusik batin karena ia tidak benar-benar mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dialami pemeran utama dalam novel. Dan kali ini keadaan berbeda. Pemeran utama adalah dirinya sendiri. Ini pernah menjadi salah satu adegan menegangkan dimana setelah ini pintu akan tertutup secara tiba-tiba dan terkunci dari luar. Yah, tentu saja itu terjadi setelah pemeran utama dengan cerobohnya memasuki gudang sendirian.

Kuroko menebak-nebak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam gudang, sepertinya. Tapi ia hanya bisa menerka. Karena luas gudang sekolah itu sama seperti luas dua kelas yang digabungkan jadi satu. Belum lagi kardus-kardus bekas buku paket dan meja kursi rusak yang diletakkan sembarangan. Bisa saja orang itu sedang menunggunya di dekat jendela gudang. Meski ia tidak tau pasti gudang ini memiliki jendela atau tidak.

"Halo? Kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko mendengus merasa dipermainkan.

"Kalau tak ada orang, aku pergi saja."

Ctek. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Kuroko terkesiap. Kakinya otomatis bergerak maju memasuki gudang. Bukannya meninggalkan. Bocah biru langit mengintip dibalik tumpukan kardus bekas. Memeriksa jika seseorang benar-benar menunggunya di sana. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapapun selain sebuah kursi rusak yang berlobang dan rapuh sana sini.

BRAK! Krek! Ctek.

Terlalu tiba-tiba. Kuroko bukan main terkejutnya saat mendengar pintu dibanting dan lampu kembali mati. Ia berlari menuju pintu, meringis saat tungkainya menabrak sesuatu. Kenop pintu diraih oleh tangan gemetaran. Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya merasakan sensasi ketakutan luar biasa. Pintu terkunci. Tidak mau terbuka meski sudah didobrak berkali-kali. Suasana dalam gedung mendadak luar biasa pengap. Kuroko merapatkan diri di dinding pintu.

"Buka pintunya... BUKA!"

 _Sial. Ada yang mengerjaiku._

.

.

.

Orbs merah delima menyipit saat mengamati daerah loker. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Suara hujan dibelakang diabaikan. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana orang yang dicarinya pergi. Mana mungkin Kuroko berlari menembus hujan saat lebat begini. Kalau ia nekat, yang ada buku-buku di dalam tas dan novel kesayangannya bisa basah semua.

Akashi Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah dalam gedung. Gelap karena tak ada kegiatan klub yang berlangsung. Semua lampu dimatikan. Pintu besi menuju tangga lantai dua bahkan sudah dirantai. Akashi tak yakin Kuroko berada di dalam gedung saat hari sudah mulai gelap sendirian.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Akashi memutuskan untuk memeriksa lantai satu. Arloji di tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Dalam hati ia sedang menyusun rencana hukuman untuk Aomine karena sudah berbohong dan membuatnya mencari di kegelapan seperti ini.

Tapi, sebuah suara dari arah bawah tangga mengusiknya. Suara cekikikan 2 orang gadis. Akashi menghentikan langkah. Memutuskan mendengar di balik lemari besar di dekat ruang gym.

"Siapa suruh sok kenal begitu dengan Akashi-kun"

"Iya. Aku sebal sekali melihatnya. Kau lihat kejadian saat di pengarahan klub tidak? Aku waktu itu sedang mengamati Akashi-kun dari barisan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia lari keluar barisan."

"Aku lihat! Murasakibara dan Midorima-kun juga ikut, kan? Kukira mereka ke toilet atau ke kantin."

"Kalau begitu sih tidak apa-apa. Ini Akashi-kun mendatangi cowok pendek itu ke kelas!"

"Hah? Kau tau darimana?"

"Aku lihat dari barisan juga. Kaca jendela kelas mereka kan menghadap lapangan utama. Waktu itu aku baru sadar kalau yang didatangi Akashi-kun itu Kuroko!"

Mata merah delima Akashi melebar murka di balik persembunyian. Mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Kuroko. Dan semua itu karena dirinya.

"Kita ini konyol ya, cemburu dengan cowok. Hahaha!"

"Habis wajah Kuroko itu cantik. Kalau dia bertingkah genit bisa saja Akashi-kun jadi naksir, kan?

"Haha. Iyaya. Oh iya, tadi kau pakai kunci gembok?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Gudang bisa dikunci dari luar tanpa kunci gembok."

"Oke. Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Biar saja dia di dalam sana sampai besok pagi."

Tawa mereka pecah dengan kejinya. Akashi rasanya ingin melompat keluar dan mematahkan leher perempuan itu satu-satu. Karena inilah ia tidak terlalu suka perempuan disekolah. Menurut Akashi mereka itu kadang sangat licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Terlalu ambisius sampai harus mengorbankan keselamatan orang lain. Dan tentu saja Akashi tak akan pernah menerima orang semacam itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya di masa depan.

Gudang!

Satu-satunya hal yang ada di fikirannya sekarang. Akashi mendekati pintu di bawah tangga. Saklar lampu disana sedang dimatikan, letaknya lumayan jauh dari gudang itu sendiri, Akashi tau karena pernah membantu sensei melepas segel buku di dalam sana. Dan yang lebih penting, berarti sekarang Kuroko berada di dalam tanpa penerangan.

"Sialan!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Akashi segera membuka kunci gudang dari luar. Menyalakan saklar lampu sampai ruangan terang benderang. Teriakan lemah meminta tolong langsung terdengar dari dalam, Akashi memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya brutal.

"Tolong..."

Hampir berupa bisikan. Kuroko meringkuk lemah di dekat rongsokan kursi panjang ujung ruangan. Tubuhnya gemetar, bibirnya pucat pasi. Kekurangan oksigen. Akashi hendak mengomel saat melihat kondisi Kuroko. Mengapa bocah bodoh itu tidak membuka jendela untuk mendapatkan udara. Tapi ternyata kayu rapuh tertempel menyilang menghalangi dari ujung jendela sampai ke ventilasi. Menyatakan bahwa benda itu tidak dapat difungsikan semestinya.

 _Azure_ milik Kuroko memandangi Akashi dalam diam. Mungkin kaget karena orang yang datang menolongnya adalah orang yang melupakannya.

"Tetsuya..."

Membiarkan iris _baby blue_ melebar ketika nama kecilnya kembali disebut oleh pemuda yang mengaku melupakannya, tubuh milik Kuroko ditarik dalam dekapan erat. Akashi tau kali ini saja ia harus berhenti berpura-pura.

 _Sudahlah... Sudahlah..._

 _Menyerahlah Tetsuya..._

 _Karena inilah aku ingin kau menjauh dariku..._

 _Berada di dekatku hanya akan membuatmu menderita..._

 _Kau belum tau apapun tentangku..._

"Akashi-kun... Sudah ingat aku ya?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Akashi merasa bersalah. Dekapan dilepaskan. Kuroko tersenyum. Orbs baby blue miliknya berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja. Hal seperti itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, bukan?" Rambut biru muda diacak gemas. Akashi sudah lama tak melakukan ini padanya. "Menemukanmu di tepi pantai, dikatai pakai cat rambut olehmu hanya karena warna rambutku mencolok, tidur bareng di ruang tamu, makan udon di restoran jepang tidak laku, dan merawatmu saat kau keracunan udon..."

Tawa kecil dari pemuda merah didepannya. Kuroko terpana sekaligus terharu.

Kejadian dua tahun lalu yang begitu ingin ia lupakan, tapi malah berbalik selalu ia ingat dalam hati. Kejadian yang sangat membekas sampai berhasil membuatnya menangis seharian di dalam kamar. Perpisah paling berat dihidupnya, pertemuan semu bagaikan mimpi.

Kuroko kira hanya dirinya yang mulai mengenang sendirian. Menganggap segalanya berharga sementara dirinya dilupakan. Kuroko kira Akashi benar-benar mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingat kok. Peristiwa sepenting itu, mana mungkin aku lupakan."

Kenangan serupa mimpi di musim panas, menghilang dibawa hembusan angin pergantian musim. Tapi hari ini semuanya kembali jelas terlihat. Sejelas suara getaran di balik dadanya. Sejelas sentuhan kulit Akashi saat mendekapnya. Kuroko tidak merasa dirinya berada di ambang kesemuan lagi. Akashi sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dengar. Meski ia belum mengutarakan apa yang ingin Kuroko ketahui.

Semoga ini hanya masalah waktu.

"Awalnya aku benar-benar mau melupakan Tetsuya, Loh. Maaf ya." Akashi membantunya berdiri. Menggandeng tangannya keluar dari ruangan pengap. Saat itu ia menunduk, Kuroko jadi tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengatakan kalimat barusan. Tapi tak apa-apa.

 _Yah, Aku juga awalnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama padamu Akashi-kun._

 _Tapi aku sebegini lemahnya saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku tidak mampu melupakanmu._

 _Dan mengenai apa yang ingin kuketahui tentangmu, alasan mengapa kau mencoba melupakanku._

 _Sepertinya masih belum bisa kau ungkapkan ya, Akashi-kun?_

 **To be Continued**

 **AN:**

 **Review seperti biasa dibalas Next Chapter ya. Maafkan Author kali ini chapternya agak pendek.**

 **Next chapter secepatnya ya. Semoga kalian suka. :')**


	3. Chapter 3 : Alter Ego

**Balasan Review**

 **No-VIZ HB** : hehehe sabar ya Viz-san. Mungkin di chap ini sudah agak terjawab.; **Sobekan Kertas** : Ossh! Siaap!; **Red Panda** : makasih banyak Panda-san. Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan yaa. Hehe, Akashi Insya Allah disini ga ada penyakit kok. Insya Allah tapi ya/plakk.; : enggak kok. Akashi udah tobat mau ngelupain ukenya hehehe. Keep reading tapi yaa.; **Love Akashi-kun** : Setuju! Emang mereka nyebelin banget! Ayo kita rajam sama-sama para zalang ituh! *_* Keep reading yaah.; **Adelia Santi** : tidaak! Jangan benci mz midorin Adelia-san. Meganne semangka itu ga salah apa-apa :') ; **Akari Kareina** : Eh nyangkut? Tidak ada pair Aokuro atau Akaki disini Akari-san. Tapi Sei pasti jaga Cuya kok :*.; **Shouraichi Rein** : Tidaks Akashi gak akan pernah lupai ukenya Rein-san :')Midorin itu sepupunya Akashi yang syuperduper protektif disini. Tapi Resca jamin ga ada brother kompleks. Insha Allah hehehe; **Ikizakura** : Eh jangan dilempar ayangnya Cuya, Midorin juga. Tar Cuya nya sakit hati. Wkwk. Alasan kenapa mereka bertingkah sok amnesia adalah...adalah di chapter ini. ga semua sih. Tapi ini juga termasuk alasannya kok. Semoga Iki-san suka yaa.; **Siucchi** : iya nih, Resca emang suka baca komik Shoujou. Makanya ngemaso mulu :'). Tapi semoga Siucchi-san suka yaa. ; **Kimhyera** : Doumo Kim-san. Resca gabung ya balasan -san adalah orang pertama yang bisa nebak plot nya Resca. :') tapi semoga Kim-san tetep penasaraan. Amiiin. Keep reading ya Kim-san.; **Guest1** : Aaaa makasyiih. Keep reading ya guest-san.

 **So here we go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Remaja berambut hitam perak tertawa keras diantara siswi siswi yang mengelilinginya. Kepercayaan diri yang kelewat tinggi berkilat dimata hitam abu miliknya. Berbadan kekar, berwajah garang. Imej preman sangat cocok untuk Haizaki Shougo. Murid tahun kedua SMA Teiko. Anak brandalan sekaligus anak basket.

"HAHAHA! Siapa tadi namanya? Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau ingin aku memberi pelajaran seperti apa kepada anak seperti itu?"

Salah satu dari empat perempuan disana dirangkul sepihak. Yang dirangkul meski berwajah agak jijik, tetap saja memohon dengan suara dibuat-dibuat.

"Dia anaknya pendiam, jadi Haizaki-kun bisa melakukan apa saja padanya. Asalkan dia tidak merebut Akashi-kun dari kami?"

Tawa keras kembali terdengar. Haizaki ingat nama Akashi Seijuurou. "Akashi yang sombong dan sok ganteng itu? Hahaha aku tak menyangka kalian juga terjerat dengan orang semacam dia. Yah tapi karena kalian sudah memohon, aku tida tega menolak." Tatapan lapar dan colekan genit di dagu perempuan lain disana. Tubuh perempuan itu yang paling sintal dari teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih Haizaki-kun. Kami mengandalkanmu."

"Yaya, setelah itu kalian harus mau kubawa ke love hotel. Sudah janji kan."

"I-iya"

 **Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Angst**

 **Rating : T (semi M)**

 **A.N : AU, BoyxBoy, little OOC(maybe)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku**

 **(Hajimete no Ai)**

 **Segala rahasia dibalik sosok serupa cahaya matahari. Kuroko ingin menyibak bayangan bulan yang menutupinya.**

 **A Tale of Eclipse In The Summer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 3**

 **ALTER EGO**

Kolam persegi panjang sedalam dua meter, dikelilingi siswa kelas 1-1 dan 2-4 yang mengikuti pelajaran renang hari itu. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Memerhatikan sensei menjelaskan peraturan gaya renang yang akan mereka lakukan. Pemuda _baby blue_ mendengarkan dengan serius. Seperti siswa siswi lainnya. Karena memang kelas 1-1 adalah siswa siswi yang muridnya teladan.

"Ya. Kalian boleh menunggu sampai nama kalian dipanggil."

Murid-murid segera mendudukan diri di tepi kolam renang. Beberapa murid perempuan mendatangi sensei. Mendatakan nama mereka yang sedang 'tidak bisa' mengikuti sesi pembelajaran hari itu.

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya kepada murid-murid yang mendatangi sensei. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Midorima berada di antara mereka. Seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada sensei. Tak cukup lama mereka berbicara sampai sensei menanggapi perkataannya dengan anggukan. Midorima menghela nafas, kemudian kembali ke tepi kolam renang. Duduk di kursi panjang yang masih kosong.

Kuroko segera menghampirinya, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dan sinis khas Midorima yang kadang menusuk hati. Pemuda mungil itu menelengkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menurut pengamatannya, di mana ada Midorima Shintarou di situ ada Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi kali ini pemuda tampan berambut merah cerah itu tidak ada di dekat Midorima. Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tidak ada di kolam renang. Padahal seingatnya tadi Akashi masih bersama Midorima saat dikelas.

"Mencari Akashi?"

Midorima memang cepat tanggap, Kuroko mengangguk sumringah. Pemuda Hijau lumut itu menekuk bibir, menyesal menanggapi tingkah Kuroko yang kadang mudah ditebak.

"Dia di ruang kesehatan. Sedang tidak enak badan." Mata _emerald_ mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain kolam renang. Malas terlibat kontak mata lama-lama dengan pemuda pendek di depannya. Tatapan Midorima berhenti di salah satu titik kolam renang, dimana seorang Haizaki Shougo tengah duduk sambil menyeringai aneh ke arahnya. Tidak. Bukan kearahnya. Tapi ke arah...

"Ma... Midorima-kun."

Colekan kasar di bahu. Midorima mendelik kepada si pelaku yang memasang wajah datar. Kuroko membalas tataannya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Akashi-kun sakit apa?"

Giliran Midorima yang mengerjap bingung. "M-mana aku tau. Memangnya aku peduli."

Alis biru muda bertaut heran. Midorima kan memang kelewat peduli dengan Akashi. _Tsunderenya sedang kumat ya_. Pikir Kuroko.

"Empat belas. Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kuroko spontan berbalik. Mendatangi sensei yang berada di sisi terdekat kolam renang. Gilirannya untuk melakukan sesi pemanasan. Dalam hati Kuroko berniat akan mencari Akashi setelah ia selesai mengikuti pelajaran renang.

Sementara itu Midorima yang perhatiannya teralihkan kembali dengan sikap Haizaki segera beranjak mendekati salah satu pemuda brandalan di sekolah itu. Tentu saja Haizaki sadar ia tengah di datangi Midorima. Seringaian lebih lebar disunggingkan saat Midorima sudah berada di depannya.

"Oh, Shintarou ya."

"Haizaki Shougo, kulihat barusan kau memandangi Kuroko. Ada apa?"

Tawa pecah dari pemuda berwajah garang, Midorima menyipitkan mata tak suka. Ia sudah mendengar dari Akashi kalau Kuroko sedang jadi objek pembullyan para gadis yang cemburu berlebihan –entah karena apa- kepada Kuroko. Kuroko sampai dikunci di gudang yang pengap dengan kondisi tiada penerangan kemarin sore. Akashi mengatakan ia menyerah untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kuroko. Ia menganggap dirinya sebagai penyebab semua ini –meskipun Akashi tidak salah mengatakannya-.

Masalahnya adalah, jika perempuan saja sampai menganggunya seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan laki-laki pembawa masalah yang hobinya berkelahi dan merusuh seperti Haizaki Shougo. Midorima bertaruh kalau tatapannya tadi bukan sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu? Kau jangan sok berkuasa hanya karena kau murid dilindungi disekolah ini."

Tatapan luar biasa menyebalkan. Kalau yang diperlakukan begini Akashi, pastilah anak itu tidak tinggal diam. Midorima sedikit bersyukur yang menyadari keanehan Haizaki terlebih dahulu adalah dirinya. Bukan Akashi. Bagaimanapun Akashi tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena sudah tinggal sendiri tanpa pengawasan di Kyoto –meskipun Midorima selalu datang rutin untuk mengecek keadaannya-. Akashi tidak pernah terlihat diganggu ataupun terganggu. Dan sampai masa SMA sekarangpun, di klub tidak ada yang benar-benar berani membantah perintahnya sebagai wakil Kapten tim Basket. Semua anggota tim inti patuh kepada anak itu. Dengan kata lain, Akashi memiliki aura intimidasi yang ia pergunakan untuk memaksa orang-orang patuh padanya. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukannya kepada semua orang sampai saat ini. Kecuali satu orang.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Jika kau berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu, kau akan kerepotan sendiri."

Midorima berbalik meninggalkan Haizaki sebelum pemuda itu dapat merespon perkataanya. Mengacuhkan tatapan kesal yang ditujukan Haizaki padanya, Midorima berjalan menyusuri kolam menuju sensei yang telah memanggil namanya dua kali. Sikap pemuda tinggi itu kalem seperti biasa. Membuat siswi di sekitar kolam berdecak kagum. Sambil melakukan pemanasan yang diperintahkan sensei, Midorima mencari keberadaan si pemuda biru yang dari tadi tak kelihatan.

"Kemana Kuroko?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Ruang UKS, letaknya di lantai dasar. Kuroko langsung mengenakan seragam dan menuju ruangan kesehatan seperti niatnya sehabis mengikuti pelajaran renang tadi. Sebenarnya ia mau mengajak Midorima. Tapi tadi pemuda berkacamata itu kelihatannya tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang senior dari kelas 2-4. Kuroko juga tidak terlalu yakin Midorima akan mau mengantarnya menemui Akashi. Karena selama ini Midorima lah yang secara terang-terangan meminta ia menjauhi Akashi. Meski ia tau Midorima pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Sama seperti tingkah 'pura-pura lupa' yang Akashi lakukan kemarin.

Bayangan kejadian kemarin sore setelah ia diselamatkan Akashi dari insiden gudang tiba-tiba berputar dikepala Kuroko. Dimana ia digandeng Akashi keluar dari gudang, diantar pemuda itu sampai ke stasiun. Diperjalanan mereka tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Bahkan saat di stasiun. Kuroko tidak berani mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Entah apa alasan Akashi, tapi ia juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda pemilik orbs delima itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasa. Kemudian kereta membawanya pergi hingga Kuroko tak melihat Akashi lagi.

"Bagaimana? Akashi-kun suka?"

Tersentak, Kuroko berhenti di pintu UKS. Pemuda kecil itu memilih mengintip dari kaca transparan yang terdapat di pintu UKS. Di dalam sana Akashi bukannya sedang berbaring dengan wajah pucat. Tapi ia tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Menghadapi perempuan berambut panjang yang berdiri membelakangi pintu. Kuroko tidak kenal. Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu anak kelas satu sama sepertinya.

"Iya. Aku suka sekali."

Senyuman yang diberi Akashi memang tak pernah tak menawan. Kuroko mengakui karena ia selalu terpana tiap melihat lengkungan naik pada bibir pemuda merah itu. Akashi memandangi lembaran tiket theater klasik di tangannya dengan wajah takjub.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sangat sulit mendapatkan tiket ini karena yang menonton rata-rata orang tua."

"Aya-san anak theater?"

"Iya. Aku ingin mencoba mencari pengalaman akting dari theater terkenal ini."

"Ah begitu. Aku tau pengarang aslinya. William Shakespeare."

"Iya benar. Wah Akashi-kun tau banyak ya!"

"Tidak kok. Aku kebetulan tau saja."

"Kalau begitu kutunggu di stasiun pukul 7 malam ya. Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Akashi-kun."

"Sampai nanti."

Lambaian singkat, Gadis berambut panjang itu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bersenandung dan tersenyum lebar. Kuroko tidak perlu bersembunyi untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya saat itu. Ia hanya memandangi kepergian gadis itu dalam diam.

 _Mereka mau kencan ya?_

Menghela nafas, Kuroko memang sadar itu bukan urusannya. Ia kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Akashi baik-baik saja. Kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertolongan Akashi kemarin sore. Itu saja. mendorong pintu pelan, Kuroko bersiap masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih beraroma obat-obatan...

"Akashi-kun!"

Tiket theater ditangan diremas sampai rusak, kemudian dilempar keluar jendela. Akashi menoleh kaget saat Kuroko melihat ia melakukannya.

"T-Tetsuya."

Pemuda biru langit berjalan mendekat. Matanya berkilat kesal meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Barusan, kenapa kau membuang tiketnya? Anak perempuan itu susah payah mendapatkannya kan!"

Wajah Akashi terlihat tidak nyaman, canggung. "Apa kukembalikan saja? Tapi sudah lecek begitu." Katanya sambil menoleh keluar jendela.

Orbs biru langit mengerjap tak percaya. Ia shock melihat sikap Akashi, seperti tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Pemuda merah itu seperti hanya merasa kaget karena sudah tertangkap basah membuang tiket yang ia dapatkan dari perempuan tadi.

Dengan kata lain, rasanya Akashi seperti... orang jahat yang bermuka dua.

"Kalau memang tidak ingin pergi harusnya kau tolak saja. Bersikap seperti itu, tidak terlihat seperti dirimu yang kukenal, Akashi-kun."

Hening. Sesaat Kuroko merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian Akashi langsung menghujaminya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"... yang kau kenal?" seringaian yang dipamerkan kali ini terlihat kejam. Kedua tangan Akashi melipat di depan dada. Kuroko menelan ludah tanpa sadar. "Kau bertingkah seolah kita sudah kenal lama sekali ya, Tetsuya. Sadarlah. Kita hanya bersama selama kurang dari 48 jam. Memangnya dengan waktu sesingkat itu kau sudah kenal aku sampai mana?"

Kuroko membeku seketika. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Akashi. Dan sikap dingin yang ia tunjukan sekarang... Kuroko tau ini semua salahnya.

"memangnya yang 'seperti aku' menurut Tetsuya itu bagaimana?"

Lidah yang tadi berucap dengan mudahnya terasa lumpuh tanpa sebab. Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

.

.

.

Kesalahan yang ia buat hari ini, sudah melangkah jauh dari batas yang ditentukan. Kuroko memang kadang menyadarinya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menganggap enteng segala sesuatunya. Mengira kalau Akashi tidak akan pernah mencoba menghalanginya lagi. Ia mengira Akashi sudah bersedia membuka semua pintu yang tertutup selama ini, dan menunggu Kuroko untuk menemukan setiap pintu dengan usaha sendiri.

Lalu hari ini Kuroko seperti disadarkan kembali. Kata-kata 'jauhi Akashi' yang midorima ucapkan tempo hari bukan main-main. Harusnya mungkin Kuroko berhenti saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Kuroko-cchi? Ini." Es loli berwarna biru muda. Rasa vanila. Kuroko menerimanya dari Kise. Sementara pemuda pirang sibuk mengemut es loli lain berwarna kuning cerah. rasa lemon? Atau jeruk? Kuroko menebak dalam hati.

"Kise-kun, kenapa tidak pulang dengan Aomine-kun? Tumben."

Wajah si pirang spontan memerah. Kegiatan mengemut es loli dihentikan. "Kenapa sepertinya diriku selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan Aomine-cchi. Kami pulang bareng karena kegiatan klub saja kok-ssu. Hari ini kan kegiatan klub kosong. Nijimura-senpai dan Akashi-cchi sibuk rapat pembentukan anggota OSIS lagi."

Menggigit esnya sekali, Kuroko sebenarnya hanya memancing basa-basi agar ia lebih mudah mengorek informasi.

"... Kise-kun"

"Hm?"

"Akashi-kun itu di klub bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Kise kaget, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan wajah horror. Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Aku hanya memastikan Akashi-cchi sedang tidak berada disekitar kita-ssu."

Dibalas helaan nafas. Dikira apa. "Ini sudah diluar lingkungan sekolah. Dan kau bilang tadi dia sedang rapat OSIS kan? Jadi tidak mungkin Akashi-kun berada di sini."

"Tapi tetap saja-ssu, aku harus pastikan lagi. Kalau tidak bisa gawat."

Alis pirang pemuda cantik mengerut tidak setuju. Kise teringat kejadian saat Aomine membicarakan Akashi di dalam gym. Padahal waktu itu mereka yakin Akashi sedang tidak berada di gym. Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda merah itu muncul di belakang dengan Aomine dengan tampang mengerikan. Dan setelah itu porsi latihan mereka langsung digandakan 4 kali lipat oleh Akashi. Yah, bukan salahnya kalau Kise jadi trauma.

Tapi tetap saja Kuroko tidak paham. _Gawat apanya?_

"Kuroko-cchi kan teman sekelasnya-ssu. Masa tidak tau dia bagaimana?"

Kuroko mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa aku tau. Orang setiap hari dia dikelilingi perempuan."

"Hah.. begitu ya. Ya wajar sih-ssu, Akashi-cchi kan populer."

Dibalas anggukan, Kuroko menggigit esnya lagi. "Jadi Akashi-kun itu orangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia sadis, suka mengintimidasi, horror, main gunting kalau dibantah, Haizaki Shougo si brandalan saja sampai takut dengannya. Hmm.. apa lagi ya." Telunjuk diletakkan di bibir, Kise mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya, biasanya kalau Akashi-cchi menyusun jadwal latihan semuanya pasti akan sekarat-ssu. Karena jadwal yang disusun Akashi-cchi itu kerasnya luar biasa. Aomine-cchi saja biasanya hampir pingsan."

 _Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun yang itu?_

Kuroko tersenyum getir. Ternyata ia memang tidak tau banyak tentang Akashi. Yang ia tau hanya sikap baik Akashi saat ia menginap dirumahnya, itu juga sudah 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi... sebagai wakil kapten, Akashi-cchi memang tegas dan dapat diandalkan. Tiap dia menyusun strategi, kami selalu menang. Akashi-cchi juga memiliki operan yang pas di tangan. Aku paling suka menerima operannya. Tidak cuma itu. Akashi-cchi juga sangat memerhatikan pola makan kami. Kami dilarang memakan makanan tertentu saat menjelang latihan. Murasakibara-cchi yang bongsor itu juga biasanya disusunkan menu oleh Akashi-cchi supaya ia tidak cepat lapar saat pertandingan."

Setidaknya, sisi yang inilah yang ditunjukkan Akashi kepadanya selama ini.

"Nah, Kuroko-cchi. Gantian aku yang tanya."

Mata berbinar-binar khas Kise sekali. Kuroko membalasnya dengan pandangan datar. "Tidak mau."

"Eeh? Kenapa? Aku kan sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko-cchi dan meneraktirmu es loli."

"Aku tidak minta ditraktir."

"Tapi aku kan menjawab pertanyaanmu-ssu."

Si pemuda biru menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau mau tanya apa, Kise-kun?"

"Anu... Hubungan Kuroko-cchi dengan Akashi-cchi apa?"

Inilah alasan Kuroko tidak mau ditanyai oleh Kise. Sejak SMP Kise memang rajanya kepo. Ia memburu penjelasan apa saja yang rasional untuk peristiwa 'janggal' yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm... Akashi-cchi memang baik dengan semua orang. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi sadisnya kepada Kuroko-cchi."

"..." _dia baru saja memperlihatkan sisi itu padaku tadi siang, Kise-kun. Meski sikap itu tak diperuntukkan untukku._

"Lalu tempo hari Akashi-cchi menyusul Kuroko-cchi kesekolah. Kesannya Kuroko-cchi itu spesial di mata Akashi-cchi."

Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. "Ti-tidak mungkin."

"Uwah! Kuroko-cchi wajahmu memerah!"

"Diamlah, Kise-kun."

Langkah dipercepat, Kuroko ingin segera sampai di stasiun, meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang mulai mengoceh heboh dibelakangnya. Tapi Kise malah membuntuti dirinya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kuroko-cchi suka dengan Akashi-cchi kan?"

"Jangan konyol. Gender kami sama, Kise-kun."

"Selama ada cinta itu bukan masalah. Kalau ingin menikah tinggal pindah keluar negeri saja. Akashi-cchi kan orang kaya."

"Ngawur! Aku duluan!"

"T-tunggu aku!"

"Ogah!"

.

.

.

"Latihan malam dimulai hari ini?"

Akashi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya. Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada bocah biru langit yang sibuk membaca light novel di tempat duduk.

"Kau dengan dia kenapa? Sejak pagi tidak bertegur sapa."

Tentu saja Midorima juga memerhatikan gelagat sepupunya satu ini. Pemuda hijau itu sadar kalau sejak pagi dua remaja ini saling menghindar. Kuroko yang biasa cerewet menanyakan Akashi hari ini tumben diam-diam saja. Akashi yang biasa kalem tiba-tiba sering curi pandang ekpada pemuda biru itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." dan tentu saja Midorima hafal sekali tentang sikap Akashi yang agak tsundere –meski tak se'tsundere' dirinya-. Akashi mengalihkan pandangan kepada Midorima. Menyeringai aneh. "Bukannya kau suka kalau kami tidak saling bicara?"

"..." Bukan pertanyaan. Buktinya Akashi langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Midorima. Remaja hijau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau benar. Akan lebih baik kalau keadaan seperti ini. Tapi..."

Entah kenapa pembicaraannya dengan Haizaki kemarin mengganggu ketenangan Midorima.

 _Kuroko sepertinya sedang diincar, lagi. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, Akashi?_

"Midochin, apa benar latihan malam dimulai hari ini?"

Midorima menoleh, mendapati pemuda tinggi besar tengah berdiri didekatnya sambil menenteng kantong plastik besar berisi snack. Murasakibara Atasushi. Center tim yang paling diperhatikan Akashi pola makannya.

"Ya benar. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Murasakibara menguap sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu kepada Midochin. Selebihnya aku ada keperluan dengan Kurochin."

"Kuroko?"

"Oi.. Kurochiin."

Panggilan dengan nada malas membuat Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dari lembaran novel yang ia baca. Pemuda biru itu menggumamkan nama Murasakibara sebagai sapaan. Murasakibara segera mendatangi Kuroko. dan selanjutnya mereka terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Seandainya saja Midorima tidak punya sifat tsundere dan malah memiliki sifat sekepo Kise, pastilah ia sudah mengikuti Murasakibara dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka sekarang. Tapi sayang ia memilih gengsinya dan memilih pergi dari dalam kelas menuju perpustakaan.

"Kurochin, kau dapat pesan dari Zakichin."

"Zaki-chin?"

Dibalas anggukan. Murasakibara membuka bungkus snack kentang yang ia keluarkan dari pelastik. "Haizaki Shougo, kelas 2-4."

Kuroko terlihat berfikir sebelum menanggapi. Rasanya Kise pernah membahas nama ini diperjalanan pulang kemarin. Haizaki.. _"-Haizaki Shougo si brandalan saja sampai takut dengannya.-"_

 _Haizaki brandalan._

"Ah Haizaki anak klub basket ya."

Murasakibara mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau dia anak kelas 2-4 harusnya dia ada di pelajaran renang kemarin." Kuroko bergumam pelan.

"Kurochin?"

Murasakibara menyerahkan bungkusan snack kentang, bermaksud menawarkan kepada Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko menolaknya dengan sopan. Murasakibara menarik bungkusan snacknya lagi.

"Jadi pesannya apa Murasakibara-kun?"

"Katanya Kurochin harus datang ke gym setelah kegiatan klub malam nanti selesai."

"Untuk apa?"

"Katanya dia mau bicara."

Kuroko menautkan alis heran. Ia tidak merasa kenal dengan Haizaki Shougo. Ia bahkan tak mengenal satupun senior selain yang berada di klub lukis. Jadi ada urusan apa Haizaki dengannya? Sedikit banyak Kuroko menjadi was-was sendiri. Remaja biru itu masih trauma dengan kejadian di gudang. Tapi kali ini ia mendapatkan pesan dari Haizaki yang notabene seorang laki-laki, bawahan Akashi di klub. Jika perkiraan benar mengenai alasan ia dikerjai kemarin karena kepopuleran Akashi, maka harusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Haizaki.

"Kapan kegiatan klub kalian selesai?"

"Jam setengah 9 malam."

 _Malam sekali, aku harus mencari alasan untuk keluar jam segitu._

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ya Kurochin. Aku harus menambah persediaan camilan dan menyembunyikannya. Kalau Akachin sampai tau, camilanku bisa dibasmi semua."

"Oke. Sampai nanti Murasakibara-kun"

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou menyipit heran dari bench, mengawasi pergerakan tim yang menurutnya kurang sepadan hari itu. Keselarasan gerakan Kise dan Aomine masih sepadu biasanya. Tapi Midorima terlihat sangat terobsesi dengan Murasakibara. Meski terkena blok berkali-kali, shooter nomor satu di timnya itu masih saja nekat berlari membawa bola mendatangi Murasakibara.

Yang Akashi amati selama ini, Midorima bukan tipe yang mengatakan isi hatinya lewat kata-kata. Ia lebih suka memberi sinyal kepada lawan bicara dan _talk to the point_ bila memang diperlukan. Tapi sayang lawannya sekarang adalah Murasakibara. Center tim paling tinggi sekaligus paling tidak peka di antara pemain yang lain. Murasakibara terlihat santai saja dan terus memblok pergerakan Midorima dengan mudahnya.

"Oi Akashi, ada apa dengan sepupumu itu? Dia kelihatan sedikit ngotot."

Senggolan Nijimura dibahu diacuhkan. Akashi merasa keanehan Midorima memang sudah sangat mencolok. Karenanya ia segera turun tangan-Akashi diberi kewenangan mengatur tim selama ia yang membuat porsi latihan- menghentikan latih tanding mereka.

"Sudah cukup. Midorima, ini bukan one-on-one kau harusnya mengoper bola kepada Kise atau yang lain. Jangan malah memaksa menerobos pertahanan yang jelas-jelas tak bisa kau lewati."

Midorima mengatur nafas dari tengah lapangan. Ia tetap menatap Murasakibara, menuntut cowok itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Istirahat lima menit."

"Akachin, boleh aku makan snack?"

Sayang sekali Murasakibara tetap hanya seorang pemuda bongsor yang tidak peka sama sekali. Ia malah ngeluyur mendatangi Akashi di bench. Midorima mendengus merasa gagal.

"Boleh. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus bicara dengan Midorima."

Kaget namanya disebut, Midorima menoleh.

"Midochin? Bicara apa?"

"Entah. Dia seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Datangi saja dia dulu."

Final. Akashi kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pendataannya. Sementara Murasakibara berbalik mendatangi Midorima yang masih mematung di tengah lapangan.

"Midochin, aku disuruh Akachin mendatangimu. Katanya kita harus bicara. Tapi kita bicara apa?"

Akashi terlihat mendengus geli dari bench. Jelas ia memerhatikan tingkah Murasakibara yang polos dan hanya memikirkan makanan. Sedangkan Midorima hanya kembali mendengus.

"Ikut aku."

Si rambut ungu hanya mengangguk menuruti, Midorima membawanya keluar gym. Dan saat itu ia tidak melihat kalau Haizaki sedang mendekati Nijimura Shuuzo yang sudah berada didekat Akashi.

"Oi, Shuuzou. Aku mau pulang duluan. Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui."

Akashi menaikkan alis. Seringaian menyebalkan yang dipamerkan Haizaki saat itu entah kenapa serasa ditunjukkan padanya. Ia spontan mengerutkan alis waspada. Sementara Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Kau mau apa tadi?"

"Pulang, ada 'hal penting' yang harus kuselesaikan dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Kali ini yang bertanya Akashi. Haizaki dan Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Itu urusanku, bocah kelas satu. Dan aku tidak meminta izinmu. Aku hanya mengatakan kepada Nijimura supaya dia tidak mengadu aneh-aneh kepada pelatih nanti."

"Kubilang siapa?"

Nada bicara rendah, aura intimidasi yang kuat. Haizaki merasa bulu tengkuknya merinding seketika. Nijimura yang paham situasi segera bertindak. Ia berdiri di antara Akashi dan Haizaki. Melerai sebelum terjadi keributan.

"Baiklah kuizinkan pergi. Tapi kau tidak diizinkan pulang duluan dihari berikutnya, Haizaki. Dan kau Akashi, kita harus menyelesaikan seleksi pemain inti pada pertandingan Inter High nanti. Kita tidak boleh lengah."

"Kita tidak akan pernah kalah."

Meskipun jawaban Akashi ditunjukkan kepada Nijimura, tapi matanya masih tertuju kepada Haizaki yang sudah berbalik meninggalkan gym dengan seringaian menyebalkannya.

"Haizaki ingin menemui Kuroko?!"

"Iya, Midochin."

Emerald milik Midorima membulat mendengar penuturan Murasakibara. Firasatnya selama ini terbukti benar. Kuroko sedang diincar oleh brandalan merepotkan bernama Haizaki Shougo. Dari di kolam renang kemarin Haizaki memang memandangi Kuroko dengan tampang aneh.

 _Apa yang diinginkan si bodoh itu dari Kuroko._

Midorima bingung sekali. Kalau ia beritahu Akashi, ia dapat menjamin sepupu sekaligus kaptennya itu bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan tuntas dan diakhiri kemenangan atas dirinya. Tapi masalahnya adalah cara penyelesaian yang dipilih Akashi. Remaja merah itu punya sisi frontal yang kadang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dan jika dugaannya salah, jika Haizaki benar-benar tidak berniat jahat kepada Kuroko, ia yakin Akashi tidak akan langsung percaya dengan Haizaki. Lalu semuanya akan berantakan.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Haizaki memang berniat buruk? Terlambat sedikit saja, Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Haizaki pada Kuroko. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi pada Haizaki. Lalu Midorima sendiri akan merasa bersalah karena lebih memilih tutup mulut.

"Dengar Murasakibara, Ini mungkin hanya perkiraan nodayo. Tapi aku berasumsi kalau Haizaki sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kuroko."

"Sesuatu yang buruk?" Maiubo berhenti dikunyah. Murasakibara juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui sebrandalan apa sifat Haizaki dan seringkih apa tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya untuk melawan.

Midorima mengangguk. "Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk kebaikan Kuroko. Bukannya aku peduli nodayo." Letak kacamata dikoreksi. "Kau harus..."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi gerimis.

Jaket hoody yang membalut kaos putih polos ditubuh dijadikan satu-satunya penangkal suhu rendah. Kuroko menyandarkan bahu di depan loker, tempat ia menunggu hujan sewaktu pulang sekolah kemarin. Ia dapat melihat lantai dasar sekolah terang benderang. Gudang yang berada di bawah tangga bahkan terang karena nyala lampu. Remaja _baby blue_ menghela nafas. Alasan yang ia pergunakan untuk keluar malam ini adalah menginap dirumah teman. Dan Kuroko sudah menghubungi Ogiwara kalau ia akan menginap dirumahnya kalau-kalau urusan ini akan memakan waktu. Kuroko berencana tetap tidur dirumah. Tapi jika rumah sudah keburu dikunci, ia tinggal ke rumah Ogiwara saja.

"Ho, kau Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Suara dari arah lorong sebelah kanan. Kuroko menolehkan kepala spontan.

"Kau Haizaki Shougo-kun?"

"Yaya kau benar, cantik."

Seringaian menyebalkan. Akashi tidak pernah memamerkan seringaian jelek seperti ini padanya. Dan tebakan Kuroko tidak salah. Haizaki ternyata memang anak basket. Dia yang berbicara kepada Midorima kemarin.

Tapi pernyataan Haizaki barusan berhasil membuat persimpangan urat muncul di dahi Kuroko. "Aku laki-laki. Tidak cantik."

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak masalah kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau wajahmu cantik dan tubuhmu kecil begini itu sudah cukup."

Orbs biru cerah menyipit waspada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu menyuruhku untuk menyiksamu dan memukulimu karena kau telah menarik perhatian Akashi mereka. Awalnya aku kaget Akashi ternyata seorang bisex yang menyukai sesama jenis. Aku sempat jijik padanya, Tapi melihat tampangmu itu kufikir aku bersedia jadi bisex seperti Akashi."

Haizaki tertawa-tawa, kemudian menjilat jempolnya dengan seduktif. Kuroko jijik sekaligus ketakutan. Tapi ia masih seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki harus bisa melindungi diri. Meski Kuroko yakin betul di dalam gym ada Akashi, ia merasa tidak berhak memanggilnya.

Ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Akashi. Kuroko hanya tidak ingin Akashi lebih marah lagi padanya.

"Lihat wajahku, Tetsuya." Nada bicara Haizaki sangat dibuat-buat. Kuroko meringis saat pipinya diraih sepihak. Dipaksa menatap wajah Haizaki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Memakanmu tentu saja." Tawa keras kembali terdengar, Kuroko merasa lututnya melemas. "Tapi tidak disini. Kau punya pengalaman _sex_ dengan Akashi? kalau sudah coba tunjukan padaku, kalau belum biar aku yang tunjukkan padamu aturan mainnya."

Mata biru melebar mendengar kata _sex_ yang diucapkan Haizaki.

"LEPASKAN AK-!"

BUAGH!

Tinju keras dilayangkan. Kuroko terperanjat menahan nyeri luar biasa di bagian perutnya.

"Kau berisik, tidur sebentar mau kan?"

Cengkraman di pipi dilepaskan, Kuroko langsung terduduk lemas memeluk perutnya. Tidak melihat kaki Haizaki yang melayang siap menendang wajahnya.

DUAK! DUAK!

Dua tendangan beruntun di wajah dan perut, beberapa titik cairan merah lolos dari mulut Kuroko.

Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Akachin... Akachin..."

"Apa Murasakibara?"

Selain Kuroko, Murasakibara Atsushi adalah orang kedua yang diperlakukan lembut oleh Akashi. Alasannya tentu saja karena Murasakibara adalah yang paling penurut di antara anggota tim yang lain. Tapi yang aneh, kali ini Murasakibara tengah menatapnya takut-takut. Seperti sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa saja.

"Akachin. Kalau aku mengatakannya Akachin jangan marah ya. Jangan menyita camilanku juga."

Hanya dua macam hal yang ditakutkan Murasakibara si bongsor di dunia ini. Satu, Akashi Seijuurou yang katanya semerepotkan ibunya kalau sedang marah. Kedua, krisis makanan. Titik.

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa?"

Murasakibara menoleh kepintu, memastikan sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan pengakuan dosanya.

"Tunggu, dimana Zakichin?"

"Dia pulang duluan."

"Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Jam tangan dipergelangan di angkat. "Jam sembilan kurang sepuluh menit." Akashi menurunkan arlojinya. "Kenapa kau pucat begitu, Murasakibara?"

"Akachin, Kurochin sedang dalam bahaya."

Mata delima menyipit tak mengerti. "Coba jelaskan."

"Tadi siang Zakichin memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Kurochin. Katanya temui Zakichin di gedung sekolah seusai latihan. Tapi ia menyuruhku mengatakan pada Kurochin kalau usai latihan kita jam setengah sembilan malam."

"Itu sama dengan waktunya keluar tadi. Hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Kita selesai jam 9 tepat."

 _Tapi untuk apa dia menemui Tetsuya._

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Lalu tadi Midochin bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan masalah ini pada Akachin. Midochin punya firasat buruk. Katanya bisa saja Kurochin dikerjai lagi. Memangnya Kurochin salah apa sih?"

"Lanjutkan Murasakibara."

"Eng... Yah begitu pokoknya Akachin hanya boleh menyusul kalau Akachin janji tidak merusuh."

Alis merah naik satu. "Merusuh?"

"Itu yang dikatakan Midochin."

"Midorima dimana sekarang?"

"Dia sedang mencari Kurochin."

"Sialan!"

Papan datar dan data tim diserahkan kepada Murasakibara. "Nijimura-san. Aku harus pergi sebentar." Kemudian Akashi berlari keluar gym. Meninggalkan klub yang masih berlangsung. Kise dan Aomine berpandangan. Kemudian mereka mendekati Murasakibara.

"Akashi kenapa?"

"Kata Midochin aku tidak boleh memberitahu yang lain selain Akachin."

Dan mereka tau merengek untuk mendapat informasi itu percuma karena Murasakibara luar biasa patuh pada dua saudara sepupu Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kise, ambil 'itu' di dalam tasku"

"Heh? Semuanya?"

"Iya semuanya."

.

.

.

Sakit kepala, nyeri, tubuh tak bisa digerakkan.

Kuroko mengerang sebelum membuka mata. Merasa seluruh pergerakannya terkunci oleh gembok raksasa. Kakinya kaku, tangan serasa menempel dikulit punggung. Udara dingin rasanya menggelitik dada dan perut. Kuroko terkesiap. Sadar kalau tubuh atasnya tidak sedang memakai apapun.

Ia mencoba mengangkat kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terasa berat untuk dibuka, Kuroko lagi-lagi terkesiap. Karena yang menghampiri penglihatannya hanya kegelapan.

"Ho, kau sudah bangun?"

Haizaki!

Kuroko menoleh kekiri, karena suara Haizaki berasal dari sana. Meski ia tak bisa melihat apapun, Kuroko dapat mendengar langkah kaki pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Haizaki-kun, apa-apaan ini?!"

Pertanyaan panik Kuroko tentu saja mengundang kesenangan tersendiri bagi Haizaki. Bagaimana bocah pemilik wajah datar itu bisa lebih ekspresif daripada yang biasa ia lihat. Bagaimana Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya gelisah sampai leher putihnya terekspos menantang. Belum lagi usaha Kuroko untuk menggerakan kaki agar menekuk menutup bagian depan tubuhnya yang telanjang. Haizaki menyisakan celana boxer hitam yang Kuroko kenakan dibalik celana panjangnya.

Mata Haizaki sudah sangat lapar. Lapar sekaligus tidak sabar. Suara rendah Kuroko tidak cukup mengubah mengubah kenyataan bahwa bocah biru itu mengundang untuk dicicipi. Mata hitam keabuan melirik sesuatu yang menyesakkan dibalik celananya. Kemudian tawa keras diperdengarkan oleh mulutnya.

"Tetsuya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Mengerti kenapa Akashi bisa sampai tergiur olehmu. Lihat saja tubuhmu di depan cermin. Lihat perut datarmu yang kembang kempis, dua niple merah muda yang kau milikki, lehermu, _shit_! Kau bisa saja membuat sekumpulan pria _straight_ berbelok menjadi _bisex_ seperti Akashi. Aku bisa dijadikan contoh!"

Mendengar kata-kata Haizaki membuat bulu tengkuk Kuroko merinding. Instingnya berkata kalau ia sedang terancam diperkosa.

"Akashi-kun bukan gay! Kami cuma teman! Jangan membicarakan dia seperti itu!"

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang kau masih bisa membelanya. Tetsuya, kau benar-benar sexy."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan Haizaki-kun! Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Kuroko spontan terperanjat saat tangan Haizaki menarik lurus kakinya. Tubuh kecilnya jatuh tertelentang dari posisi duduk awal, kemudian ia merasa lututnya melemas, gemetaran.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku." Kuroko tidak pernah mengira ia akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Jika saja ia lebih berhati-hati dan mencari tau siapa itu Haizaki. Berbagai penyesalan mulai bermunculan dikepala. mengapa ia harus mendapatkan semua penindasan ini? Penindasan yang lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Apa sebegitu salahnya jika ia bersikeras ingin berteman dengan Akashi? Tunggu? Apa memang ia hanya ingin berteman? Apa ini karma? Teguran dari tuhan?

Apa mungkin ia sedang diperingati keras agar tidak mendekati Akashi? Lagipula semua pelecehan yang ia dapat beralaskan nama Akashi. Apa waktu itu harusnya ia mendengarkan Midorima saja?

' _Jauhi Akashi'_

' _Kau.. siapa ya?'_

 _Kata-kata mereka waktu itu..._

' _Awalnya aku benar-benar mau melupakan Tetsuya loh. Maaf ya.'_

' _Memang yang_ _ **seperti aku**_ _menurut Tetsuya itu bagaimana?'_

Tes... Tes...

Dua titik air mata jatuh melewati kain hitam penutup yang menghalangi penglihatan. Isakan samar terdengar sementara Kuroko menahan sensasi aneh saat Haizaki mulai merabai tubuhnya.

"Kau menangis? Manisnya."

Tubuh lebih besar darinya merangkak hendak menjilat cairan benih di pipi. Kuroko meringis lemah.

 _Kalau sudah begini, yang ada aku hanya makin dibenci Akashi-kun_

KRAK! BLAM!

"TETSUYA!"

Suara debam pintu didobrak, disusul suara teriakan nyaring dari arah pintu tadi. Kuroko mendongak spontan. Begitu pula Haizaki.

"Oh Akashi rupanya."

 _Akashi-kun?_

Secercah perasaan lega menggelitik hati Kuroko. Air matanya kembali turun, terharu? Entah. Kuroko hanya tak menyangka yang menyelamatkannya Akashi. Lagi.

Sementara Kuroko tak dapat melihat siapa saja yang datang bersama Akashi, Midorima di samping Akashi langsung menampilkan wajah shock saat melihat kondisi Kuroko.

Setengah telanjang, tubuh diikat sana sini, vibrator berserakan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Lalu sebuah kamera DXSLR.

"Demi Tuhan Haizaki! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?!"

Kuroko kembali terlihat terkesiap, kaget suara Midorima begitu emosional kali ini.

"Bangsat kau!"

"Kuroko-cchi! Astaga!"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Kurochin?!"

Kise tanpa berfikir langsung masuk ke ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang ganti klub Volly diikuti Aomine. Klub itu biasanya memang tidak melakukan latihan malam dan tidak pernah dikunci. Jadi cukup mudah menebak dimana Haizaki bisa melakukan tindak kekerasan di dalam area sekolah. Kalau tidak di gudang, ya di ruang klub volly.

Haizaki berdecak sebal, kemudian dengan angkuh menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menatap sok garang kepada tiga pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padanya selain mengisap niplenya. Kalau tau kalian datang sangat awal begini, tadi harusnya kucoba cock ring itu pada pe-"

BRUAK!

"AKASHI!"

Orang-orang disana, termasuk Kuroko yang sudah dilepaskan oleh Kise dan Aomine terperanjat kaget melihat bagaimana Haizaki yang bertubuh besar terpental menabrak keranjang berisi tumpukan bola volly.

Pasak berbahan kayu yang besarnya sepanjang tangan Kuroko, barusan menghantam wajah Haizaki dengan keras. Pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi. Midorima berdecih, menyesali kelalaian nya tidak menjauhkan barang-barang peralatan yang berada di dekat mereka sebelum membiarkan Haizaki berbicara.

Terbatuk-batuk, Haizaki memegangi pipinya yang berlumuran darah. Giginya serasa copot semua. Sebelah wajahnya mati rasa. Satu matanya tertutup saat nyeri tiba-tiba berganti mengambil alih indera perasa.

Orbs hitam keabuan membulat tak percaya. Menatap pasak yang dipegang Akashi dengan satu tangan, barusan Akashi memukulnya pakai itu?

"OI! KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN WAJAHKU, BOCAH!"

Seringaian terpampang di wajah Akashi. "Memang itu rencanaku, keparat!" desisnya sembari mendekati Haizaki.

Midorima spontan meraih tangan Akashi, begitupun Murasakibara.

Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko membeku ditempat mereka. Haizaki bergidik, spontan melangkah mundur.

Merasa pergerakannya terhambat, remaja dengan helaian merah darah menoleh kebelakang. Menatap wajah Midorima dengan tatapan dingin.

"Lepaskan aku."

Dua bola mata itu bukan lagi berwarna delima.

Bola mata kiri warnanya memudar menjadi merah kecoklatan, hazel. Midorima meneguk liur.

 _Alter Egonya muncul. Sialan._

"Tenangkan dirimu Akashi. Jangan sampai melakukan hal yang diluar nalar."

"Melakukan hal diluar nalar? Aku **sudah pernah** melakukannya, kau tau."

Seringaian ini bukannya seringaian biasa. Midorima sampai tak bisa menjawab perkataannya. Murasakibara perlahan mengendorkan pegangan ditangan. Aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Akashi sangat menekan. Terasa sampai kebalik daging. Rasanya bisa saja mati kalau berlama-lama disana. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berani melarikan diri.

"Akashi-kun."

Satu tangan yang dilepaskan murasakibara kembali digenggam. Akashi menoleh, mendapati Kuroko berdiri menatapnya.

Matanya tidak sembab, tapi masih berkaca-kaca. Pipinya lebam sebelah. Entah apa yang dillakukan Haizaki pada bocah ini sebelumnya. Tapi tubuh Kuroko sudah kembali dibalut pakaian seragam. Agak kumal disana sini dan sedikit kotor.

"Maafkan aku." Bagaimanapun Akashi tau diri. Penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya. Tubuh Kuroko gemetaran. Bisa terlihat jelas meski remaja musim panas itu mencoba menutupi kondisinya. "Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Ini salahku."

Tidak dijawab. Lebih tepatnya Kuroko tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tangannya hanya digerakkan mengusap pipi Akashi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

Midorima menghela nafas. Aura mencekam yang disebabkan alter ego Akashi sedikit mereda. Meski ia tidak tau apakah warna mata Akashi yang menjadi symbol perubahan kepribadian sudah berubah kembali atau belum, Tapi Kuroko terlihat sudah bisa menenangkan Akashi.

"Midochin, bolehkah aku yang menghancurkan kepala Zakichin?"

"Eh? Tapi aku juga ingin mematahkan hidungnya, Midorima-cchi."

"Kenapa tidak kalian bunuh saja sekalian."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, kalian bertiga. Murasakibara, tolong bawah Haizaki ke UKS. Letakkan saja plester dan alkohol serta air bersih didekatnya. Biar dia mengobati luka sendiri. Setelah ini kita antar Kuroko pulang."

Pemilik manik madu dan sapphire saling berpandangan. Kemudian beralih menatap Midorima dengan pandangan protes. Tapi Murasakibara memilih menurut dan berjalan kearah Haizaki.

"Zakichin, ayo ke UKS."

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Sudah! Aku mau pulang!"

"Baguslah, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot menyediakanmu plester." Jawab Murasakibara sembari menguap. Haizaki mendengus kesal. Kemudian berjalan terseok menuju pintu.

"Shougo."

Panggilan yang tak mungkin diabaikan. Haizaki menoleh malas. Akashi tengah menatapnya tajam, masih dengan dua bola mata hetero miliknya.

"Kau kusarankan untuk pindah sekolah."

Sejujurnya itu bukan saran. Tapi perintah.

"Siapa kau berhak memerintahku?"

Dibalas seringaian."Aku ini mutlak. Kupastikan kau tidak betah berada disini. Ah ya. Jangan lupa menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari klub besok. Kau tidak diterima lagi di klub basket."

"Nijimu-"

"Kau itu hanya penghalang. Aib sekolah. Tidak pantas menyandang nama pemain inti klub basket Teiko. Tidak peduli sebagus apa skill yang kau miliki. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan mengganti posisimu." Akashi melirik Kise. "Kise, kuharap kau bersedia menjadi pemain intin kami."

"E-eh? Tentu saja aku mau Akashi-cchi!"

"Wah kau hebat Kise aho."

"Selamat Kisechin."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Kise."

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau cuma pemain kelas satu yang belum jadi Ketua Tim. Jangan bela-"

Kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokan. Tatapan dingin yang diperlihatkan Akashi memang tidak pernah tidak mengerikan. Tapi ada empat mata pelangi lain yang menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'kau tidak dibutuhkan, pergi sana!'

"Ck! Terserah! Aku juga muak dengan klub bodoh itu!"

Haizaki menyerah, ia berbalik meninggalkan lima remaja kelas satu dibelakangnya dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa.

Semua orang disana menghela nafas. Kise mengoceh protes kepada Midorima karena tidak memberitahukan masalah ini pada ia dan Aomine dan berakhir dengan mereka yang menyongok Murasakibara dengan dua pack snack Maiubo rasa kari. Aomine hanya berdalih ia mengikuti Kise karena dipaksa. Sedangkan Murasakibara cuek saja memakan snacknya.

"Akashi-kun."

Sejak tadi orbs _azure_ terpaku menatap dua bola mata berbeda warna didepannya. Kini warnanya sudah kembali memerah. Entah bagaimana, rasanya Kuroko tidak menyukai sisi lain Akashi yang barusan. Tapi secara bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin mengabaikan sisi itu dan mengacuhkannya. Apa ini yang membuat Akashi ingin menjauhinya?

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuya."

Akashi tau ia sedang di amati. Kuroko berusaha menyingkap sesuatu dari kejadian barusan. Tapi Akashi berusaha mengabaikan.

 _Salah satu rahasia yang ingin kusembunyikan memang sudah dapat kau ketahui._

 _Tapi bukan ini yang berusaha kututupi selama ini, Tetsuya._

 **To be Continued**

 **Finally, satu rahasia Akashi akhirnya terungkap disini.**

 **Jadi guys, Akashinya ini punya dua kepribadian (Alter Ego). Resca agak kaget pas baca review kemaren. Ada yang bisa nebak. Hiks.**

 **Nah jadi guys, disini yang Resca pakai dalam keseharian adalah Oreshi-nya Akashi. Tapi Resca lebih suka Akashi manggil Kuroko pakai nama 'Tetsuya' meski dia lagi dalam mode Oreshi. Kalau mode Bokushi disini, Akashi tetap sehawt biasanya kok. Tapi dia jadi lebih sadis aja. Kayak adegan dia mukul Haizaki pakai pasak net volly tadi. Gak kebayang sakitnya muka Haizaki deh. Maafin Resca ya, Haizaki-kun.**

 **Btw ini Resca rombak sedikit chapternya. Resca ngakak sendiri pas ngeliat typonya :').**

 **Maafkan atas kecerobohan Resca ya minna.**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu! Saran dan Kritik kalian Resca perhatiin banget guys.**

 **Sampai ketemu di next Chapter yak.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Back To Kyoto

**Balasan Review:**

 **No-VIZ HB** : Alhamdullilah kalo gitu. Keep Reading ya Dear. Minta saran juga kalo-kalo ada yg harus Resca perbaiki/banyakRes; **Akari Kareina:** Midorima said 'silahkan nodayo' wkwkwk iya Tet-chan dijaga kok Akashi janji katanya; **Ikizakura:** Saya juga turut bersuka cita yang menyentuh Cuya memang harus dibantai oleh Akachi-kun khuhuhu *senyum iblis*; **Adelia Santi:** Bukan bikin Haizaki melayang, dia mukul Haizaki pake pasak besi berkekuatan cinta pada Cuya(?) sampai Haizaki oleng nabrak property di dalam ruang klub voli del :3. Iyanih banyak Typo daku. Semoga yang ini engga ada typo.; **Shouraichi Rein:** aw makasiih. Iyanih typonya numpuk. Maafin daku ya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada typonya.; **:** Akashi said 'rahasia khukhukhu. Makanya keep reading ya'.; **Siucchi;** Iyanih, supaya ga ooc Midorinnya pfft/ampuniakumzmidorin.; **Bona Nano:** Doujin yang mana? Aaa Resca pen baca jugaa. Rahasia selanjutnya akan terbuka seiring chapter berjalan. Keep reading Bona-san.; **Love Akashi-kun:** Aaa itu typo. Maksudnya symbol warna mata Akashi itu loh. Hehehe. Udah Resca perbaikin kok. Maaf ya. Semoga di chapter ini ga ada typo lagi. Keep reading :3 ; **Red Panda:** Iya seiring cerita berjalan diungkapkan. Saran diterima. Ini banyak moment Akakuronya. Semoga suka :3 ; **Akashi Lina:** Keep reading yaa. Minta tolong kasih saran atau kritik kalo Resca ada kesalahan :3 ; **Gia:** GIAAA. Tengkiss mb. Seperti biasa ripiu Gia yang terpanjang. Sudah daku perbaikin semua. Insha Alloh ini ga ada typo lagi. Tapi mohon tetep diamati lagi ya giaaa. Lapyu ; **.9:** Hihihi gapapa kok. Makasih yaa. Keep reading yaa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here we go...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fandom : Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Genre : Drama, Family,Romance, Angst**

 **Rating : T (Semi M)**

 **A.N : AU, BoyxBoy, little OOC(maybe)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, but the story is mine.**

 **.**

 **Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku**

 **(Hajimete no Ai)**

 **Segala rahasia dibalik sosk serupa cahaya matahari. Kuroko ingin menyibak bayangan bulan yang menutupinya.**

 **A Tale of Eclipse In The Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Back to Kyoto**

Sudah satu minggu sejak insiden penganiayaan yang dilakukan Haizaki Shougo. Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar tidak pernah melihat sosok pemuda itu disekolah setelah Kise mengatakan Haizaki keluar dari klub. Sepertinya pindah sekolah. Kuroko tidak mau memikirkannya. Lagipula lebam-lebam di tubuh dan pipinya sudah hampir sembuh. Sudah ada yang menguning dibeberapa bagian. Sudah ada yang hilang malah. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi lukanya dengan perban seperti hari-hari awal setelah insiden. Penindasan yang ia terima tidak pernah terjadi lagi setelah banyak perempuan yang melihat seberapa parah luka Kuroko dan konsekuensi yang diterima Haizaki. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab. Mereka hanya lebih terkendali sekarang. Meski kebanyakan masih menyimpan dendam kepada Kuroko karena mendengar penyelamat Kuroko waktu itu adalah Akashi. Tapi tetap saja. Kuroko tidak puas dengan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Akashi. Ia juga tidak paham dengan debaran yang ia rasa tiap berdekatan dengan pemuda sagitarius itu.

Ucapan Kise tempo hari dipikirkan Kuroko sampai terbawa mimpi. _"Kuroko-cchi suka sama Akashi-cchi kan?"_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Hanya karena aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Akashi-kun, apa itu berarti aku juga menyukainya?_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak tau jawabannya, Kuroko memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok pemuda merah di tempat duduk. Kegiatan sensei menjelaskan di papan tulis diacuhkan, orbs _baby blue_ lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan menulis pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Objek yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia hindari karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau perempuan-perempuan itu bisa berbuat senekat ini. Tapi anggap saja ini bagian dari maksudku menjauhimu. Tetsuya, kita memang harusnya tidak berteman."

Kata-kata Akashi sewaktu mengantarnya di kereta. Midorima membisu dibelakangnya. Kuroko mendadak lupa cara berbicara.

Akashi ingin membuat jarak lagi.

Memangnya separah apa diri Akashi sampai-sampai ingin menutup diri seperti ini? Kuroko gagal paham sekaligus tidak rela. Sialnya kereta waktu itu sudah sampai, dan ia dipaksa Akashi untuk masuk kedalam sebelum keretanya berjalan. Dan yang lebih parah, Kuroko masih lupa cara berbicara.

Sejak itu Akashi mulai mengacuhkannya kembali. Tidak mengindahkan sapaan, mengabaikan keberadaan, memperlakukan Kuroko seakan mereka tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Menoleh, Kuroko mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah menunjuk ke jendela dimana seseorang sedang berdiri melambaikan tangan padanya.

Siapa orang itu?

Kuroko tidak kenal.

"Apa yang dimaksudkan orang yang disana itu… aku?"

Dibalas anggukan. "Dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko menerima surat yang terlipat rapi untuknya. Sedikit teringat dengan surat kecil di loker yang pernah ia temukan. Agak trauma kalau-kalau yang diterima adalah surat penindasan lagi. Orbs _baby blue_ mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela geser lagi. Pemuda bermata silver masih disana. Mengode Kuroko agar membaca suratnya.

Kuroko mengerjap sebelum membuka lipatan surat.

 _Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang melakukan hal semacam ini sebenarnya. Tapi jika kutaruh suratnya di loker, kurasa kau tidak akan membacanya. Firasatku saja sih._

 _Jadi langsung saja. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kenalkan namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas 2-1. Aku sering melihatmu di klub lukis. Dan kurasa kau tidak mengenalku karena aku berasal dari klub sastra._

 _Ada ingin mengobrol denganmu. Jika kau mau, kumohon temui aku setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggu di dekat tangga lantai satu._

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro._

Apa ini motif penindasan lainnya? Jujur saja, Kuroko tidak bisa berpikir positif mengenai hal-hal baru yang ia temui mulai sekarang. Terlebih karena Akashi sudah tidak ingin terlibat dengannya lagi. Bukannya Kuroko ingin dilindungi. Hanya saja jika Akashi memang berniat memutuskan hubungan pertemanan, kenapa ia masih harus menanggung penindasan lain yang beratas namakan Akashi?

Pemuda abu-abu menghilang dari jendela, mungkin sudah pergi ke kelasnya. Kuroko menimbang-nimbang apa perlu menemui orang itu atau tidak.

Menunggunya di tangga sewaktu pulang sekolah? Mustahil Mayuzumi bisa melakukan penindasan secara terang-terangan.

"Ano… kau kenal siapa dia tadi?"

Bisikan pelan kepada teman disebelahnya, Kuroko khawatir kalau-kalau sensei tiba-tiba menyadari ia ngobrol sewaktu pelajaran.

"Kenal. Mayuzumi-kun seniorku semasa smp. Orangnya tenang, ramah, baik pokoknya. Tapi sedikit misterius karena ia selalu sendirian."

Sifat hampir sama dengan Akashi, bedanya Akashi punya Midorima. Mayuzumi tidak.

"Oke. Terimakasih." _-kurasa tidak apa-apa menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti._

.

.

.

Di dekat tangga kelas satu, seperti janjinya Mayuzumi berdiri menyandari dinding disana. Menunggu pemuda biru cerah keluar dari kelasnya. Padahal Kuroko sendiri tengah mengamati dari lantai dua. Mengawasi kalau-kalau Mayuzumi melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Tapi sedari tadi pemuda abu-abu itu hanya mematung disana, tak berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kuroko-cchi sedang apa?"

Tepukan dibahu. Kuroko terkesiap dan spontan berbalik dari posisinya. Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, dan… Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Akashi menghindari kontak mata. Kuroko menunduk sedih.

"Oi Tetsu, kenapa kau jadi kelihatan murung begitu? Ada yang mengganggumu lagi?"

 _Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak._

Kuroko sendiri tidak yakin apa ia akan diganggu lagi atau tidak. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Tidak." Jawab Kuroko akhirnya.

"Kurochin yakin?"

Kepala biru mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi kumohon jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku kok."

"Kuroko?"

Semua kepala menoleh tak terkecuali Kuroko. Di tangga, Mayuzumi tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Kukira kau sudah pulang. Aku mau mengecek ke kelasmu barusan."

Semua remaja disana membisu. Menunggu Kuroko berbicara, penasaran dengan pemuda ganteng yang tiba-tiba muncul seolah mereka saling kenal. Akashi menatap tajam kepada Mayuzumi. Tentu saja waspada kalau orang ini berbahaya. Tapi menunjukan wajah kepada Akashi sebelum melakukan sesuatu kepada mangsanya, itu sama seperti cari mati.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Mayuzumi-kun." Lima pasang mata terlihat tak puas. "Semuanya aku permisi dulu."

Dan Kuroko pergi meninggalkan mereka. Berjalan menuruni tangga melewati Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi siap-siap membuntuti. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang sebelum melangkah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud buruk kepada Kuroko. Jadi berhentilah mencurigaiku."

Remaja warna-warni sependapat kalau Mayuzumi tidak berbahaya. Wajah orang itu memang tidak menunjukkan niat jahat. Tapi Akashi justru memandangi kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Midorima mengawasi.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Mayuzumi-san."

Kuroko sengaja memilih ruang loker sebagai tempat mereka berbicara. Memang disana sedikit ramai. Meski yakin Mayuzumi bukan orang berbahaya, tapi ia masih trauma dengan ruang tertutup jika bersama orang baru dikenal. Mayuzumi tidak tidak terlihat keberatan.

Wajah sama-sama sedatar triplek, satu tinggi satu pendek. Satu cerah satu tanpa warna. Sama-sama tidak terlihat, secara harfiah.

"Sudah kubilangkankan. Mau berteman denganmu. Dan mengajakmu pulang bareng."

Tidak dijawab. Sumpah, Mayuzumi bahkan tidak tersenyum padanya. Apanya yang mau berteman.

"Kau turun di stasiun Nakamachi kan? Kita searah. Aku sering melihatmu di kereta."

"Oh." pengagum rahasia.

Hening sesaat. Mayuzumi masih menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Tapi pemilik orbs _baby blue_ malah terpaku menatap rombongan pelangi yang menuruni tangga.

Merah delima bertemu biru langit.

 _Akashi-kun._

Kuroko spontan menunduk.

 _Apa dia masih peduli padaku?_

"Hai lagi Kuroko-cchi, kami duluan ya."

"Kami pergi, Tetsu."

"Daah, Kurochin."

Pemuda merah yang berada di barisan terbelakang rombongan, melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

 _Menatapku saja tidak._

Kuroko tersenyum getir, masih menunduk. Kata-kata Kise terngiang kembali ditelinga. Diperlakukan spesial oleh Akashi? Faktanya dia hanya ingin dilupakan. Berkali-kali ingin dilupakan oleh pemuda merah itu. _Akashi tidak peduli padaku, Kise-kun. Kau sudah keliru._

"Kuroko? Kau kenapa?"

Sreet. Tangan ditarik mendadak, tubuh kecil limbung. Hampir jatuh kebelakang. Meringis, Kuroko mendongakkan kepala mencari tau siapa yang memperlakukannya sekasar ini.

Orbs _scarlet_ menatapnya sedingin es. Tak memberi kesempatan Kuroko berbicara dengan menarik tangannya menjauh darisana. Panggilan Mayuzumi dan teman-teman pelangi diabaikan, tatapan kaget seisi sekolah tak di anggap. Akashi menyeret Kuroko tanpa peduli apa-apa. Tanpa peduli panggilan remaja biru yang mengeluh minta dilepaskan.

"A-Akashi-kun tunggu sebentar! Akashi-kun!"

Di depan gerbang sekolah, genggaman dipergelangan tangan dilepas. Akashi menoleh datar pada Kuroko. Menghujami bola biru cerah dengan tatapan sulit diprediksi.

"Kukira dia mengganggumu." Ucapnya datar. Kuroko membisu. Akashi membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Atau yang menggangu itu aku?"

Kuroko benar-benar tidak paham.

"Kalau ternyata aku yang mengganggu, lebih baik aku pergi saja." langkah kaki dibawa menjauh sepihak, Akashi berjalan meninggalkannya. Tangan Kuroko terkulai di sisi tubuh.

 _Apa-apaan sih? Kau bilang ingin melupakanku, kau bilang kita tak seharusnya jadi teman. Tapi kenapa kau terus-terusan datang menolongku? Menyeretku semaumu dan meninggalkanku seenaknya disini._

Pemilik helaian rambut merah tidak menoleh sama sekali. Tidak meskipun Kuroko sudah hampir berteriak memanggil namanya. Remaja biru langit memacu langkah tak mau kalah. Berusaha meraih tangan di dalam saku celana milik Akashi.

Grep!

Dua tubuh mendadak kaku. Kepala Kuroko tersandar menunduk di punggung Akashi. Dua tangannya menggengam tangan Akashi. Bukan cengkraman kuat seperti yang dilakukan Akashi padanya. Hanya pegangan penuh perasaan yang dapat dilepas paksa kapan saja.

"Tetsuya?"

Tidak ada yang berusaha menoleh maupun melepaskan.

"Kau tidak mengganggu." Suara Kuroko bergetar. "Tidak pernah menganggu."

Kurko berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Akashi memiliki alasan. Akashi tidak bertingkah semaunya. Meskipun ia berusaha melupakan Kuroko, tak peduli seberapa seringnya itu, yang terpenting adalah Akashi selalu kembali. Selalu untuk menolongnya.

Di Kyoto tahun lalu, di gudang, di ruang klub voli. Akashi selalu saja datang menyelamatkannya. Bahkan disaat mereka belum saling mengenal dan mengumbar jarak. Semua kebaikan yang dilakukannya, Kuroko yakin itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Begitu ya." Jawaban semu. Tangan Akashi bergerak melepas genggaman Kuroko. Berbalik menggandengnya lembut. "kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

"Ya"

Selanjutnya angin musim semi terasa lebih sejuk dari biasanya. Setidaknya dari sudut pandang Kuroko. Ia hanya perlu bersabar dan membiarkan Akashi membuka jati dirinya pelan-pelan. Yang ia sadari sedari tadi hanya satu. Suara detak jantungnya yang berisik. Seakan siap melompat keluar dari dada, sebagai buah dari apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

Akashi kembali mengantarnya ke stasiun.

"Akashi-kun. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Remaja merah tertegun sesaat. Mengalami Deja vu singkat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Rambut biru diacak gemas. Sudah lama Kuroko tidak bertanya seperti ini padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol begini.

"Boleh. Tapi setelah ini kau harus masuk kereta dan pulang kerumah."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju meski berat hati harus berpisah lagi.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalku dan berusaha menjauh dariku?"

Orbs merah delima terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Meski tau cepat atau lambat ia akan dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan menanyakannya secepat ini.

"Karena aku bukan orang baik, Tetsuya."

"Apa karena sisi lain yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan yang itu. Dia akan muncul sesuka hatinya. Jika emosiku meledak."

"Lalu, apa aku masih belum boleh tau alasannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Tatapan berubah dingin. Kuroko paham ia harus berhenti bertanya. Percakapan diakhiri dengan kontak mata singkat. "Keretamu datang."

Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Masa bodo dengan pintu kereta yang sudah membuka. Memuntahkan penumpang dari stasius sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"... aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi. Midorima selalu membuatku pusing dengan acara interogasinya dirumah." Tengkuk diusap, pandangan dibuang ke arah lain. Kuroko tau ada yang sedang Akashi tutupi. "Naiklah Tetsuya."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak boleh."

Tubuh Kuroko di dorong paksa ke dalam kereta. Tepat sebelum pintu menggeser tertutup. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak terima. Entah apa yang digumamkannya di dalam sana. Wajahnya tidak mau jauh-jauh dari kaca kereta. Akashi melambaikan tangan, agak geli dengan tingkah bocah biru langit yang selalu penasaran padanya.

Kereta berlalu. Akashi mulai bertaruh pada dirinya.

 _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sulit sekali menebar jarak padamu. Tak peduli seberbahaya ini keadaanmu jika aku lepas tangan. Seburuk ini dampak kehadiranku dihidupmu. Kau tetap berusaha menolak tawaranku untuk menegak penawar._

 _Lupakan aku Tetsuya. Itu penawarmu. Aku adalah racun hidupmu. Nasibmu hanya akan bertambah sial jika kau dekat-dekat denganku._

"K-Kyoto? Kau yakin nak? Kau masih memakai seragam."

"Ya, aku butuh karcisnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.

 _Jika kali ini kau bisa menyusulku. Jika kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dan memilih untuk menemuiku, Tetsuya._

 _Aku akan berhenti. Aku akan berhenti berusaha melupakanmu._

Psssh...

Pintu geser kereta tertutup.

"Kereta tujuan Kyoto akan segera berangkat. Kita menempuh empat jam perjalanan dan melewati –"

Pengeras suara berbicara sendiri, Akashi tak mau peduli. Ia memilih duduk tenang, menyandarkan kepala di jendela kereta. Menunggu waktu menaklukan jarak. Dua orbs dilema dipejamkan. Memilih mendengarkan fikirannya beradu sendiri. Tau pertaruhan konyol dihatinya barusan sulit untuk ditaklukan.

.

.

.

Cuaca memang tak seterik musim panas. Tapi Akashi tau betul merupakan kekeliruan kalau ia mendatangi kota kelahirannya tanpa bekal jaket atau baju ganti. Uangnya memang cukup untuk beli benda-benda primer semacam itu. Tapi niat kesini bukannya untuk liburan. Akashi mendikte diri sendiri. Tubuh miliknya dibawa berjalan menuju hamparan pasir berujung laut.

Pantai dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Kuroko.

Pantai dimana alter egonya muncul pertama kali.

Pantai dimana kejadian naas itu merubah segalanya.

Mendadak hilang keseimbangan, Akashi jatuh terduduk dibibir pantai dekat air. Memandangi langit sore yang masih berwarna biru cerah. Awan berarak menuju kebarat, matahari tak lagi di atas kepala.

Suasana pantai luar biasa sepi. Tidak ada satu manusiapun disana karena memang ini bukan hari libur. Terlebih hari sudah semakin gelap. Mana ada pengunjung yang mau menghabiskan waktu di pantai dan berakhir dengan terkena flu gara-gara berenang sampai malam.

Deburan ombak di batu karang bunyinya semerdu lagu nina bobo. Akashi memeluk lutut erat. Meringkuk dalam kesendirian. Otaknya merilex secara sepihak. Terbuai belaian angin dan kicauan burung sore.

"Seijuurou-kun. Kemari."

Kepala merah terangkat shock. Matanya membelalak menatap laut. Ketakutan dan kemarahan kasat mata terpancar dari orbs delima miliknya.

Tak berwujud, tapi suara itu meneror tanpa henti. Setiap kali ia gelisah seperti ini. Akashi disiksa dengan suara tanpa wujud yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Suara siapa?

"Akashi-kun."

Hening...

Akashi masih sama terkejutnya. Ingin menyumpah dalam hati karena hari ini ia berkali-kali hampir dibuat jantungan. Tapi suara tadi bunyinya setenang suara ombak dari kejauhan. Mengalun menyapa pendengaran tanpa membuat efek samping seperti lagu nina bobo.

"Akashi-kun."

Dan yang tertpenting, suara itu bukan ilusi. Akashi menolehkan kepala.

"Tetsuya?" _–Bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?_

Kuroko Tetsuya. Berdiri masih dengan seragam dan tas sekolah. Wajah putihnya berkeringat, bahu kecil naik turun mengatur nafas. Tapi pancaran matanya terlihat puas karena menemukan apa yang ia cari di kota yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _Kau menang Tetsuya._

 _Kau memenangkan taruhan yang bahkan tidak kuberi tahukan padamu._

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Akashi kembali menatap laut. Hati kecilnya masih tidak mau menerima kekalahan atas taruhan yang ia buat sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya Kuroko memiliki alasan sendiri. " aku khawatir padamu. Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari tanpa membawa bekal apapun." Alasan paling masuk akal, meski Kuroko tau ia tak kalah ceroboh karena sama-sama tak membawa bekal.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Tidak ada jalan-jalan dadakan ke Kyoto sehabis pulang sekolah, Akashi-kun."

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

"..."

"Jika kau terus mengejarku, itu benar-benar sangat menggangguku, Tetsuya."

"Aku... mengganggu Akashi-kun?" diucapkan serupa bisikan. Kuroko lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya." Orbs _azure_ membelalak. "Pulanglah, Tetsuya. Aku ingin sendirian."

"..."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Masa kau tidak paham."

Diusapkan dengan berat hati. Kuroko mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti."

Badan mungil remaja biru berbalik lesu. Siap meninggalkan orang yang begitu ia rindukan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi Akashi menolehkan kepala, terlihat tak percaya Kuroko menuruti ucapannya sebegitu mudahnya.

 _Tidak..._

"Akashi-kun?" tangan miliknya ditahan. Ditarik lembut sampai menyentuh kulit pipi Akashi. Kuroko tertegun sekaligus merona. Menatap nanar kepada pemuda merah yang berbalik menahannya pergi. "Kenapa?" _-sebenarnya apa maumu?_

"Jangan pergi."

Ucapannya kadang berlawanan makna. Tapi hati kecil milik Akashi Seijuurou hanya menyuarakan satu hal yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan. Ia butuh seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Melindungi perasaannya yang tak kalah rapuh dari cangkang telur.

Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini selalu menyangkal pernyataan bahwa ia sebuah anugerah, menganggap dirinya sebagai penjahat meski dirinya baik hati. Selama ini ia sudah kehilangan arah. Salah memakai cara memandang dunia.

Didalam genggaman tangan yang lebih besar darinya, Kuroko bisa merasakan bagaimana kulit pale milik pemuda itu gemetaran memegangnya. Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti. Mengalungkan sebelah lengannya untuk memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Kepala biru menempel di belakang tengkuk Akashi.

 _Serapuh inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya? Jika saja aku tau apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan sampai membuatmu seperti ini..._

 _Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu lagi, Akashi-kun._

 _Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi._

 _Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Berada di dekatmu. Itu saja sudah cukup._

.

.

.

"Aku lupa kalau kau punya rumah di Kyoto."

Kuroko menatap semangkuk sup tofu yang disajikan Akashi. Baunya lumayan enak dan tampilannya cukup menggoda. Asap mengepul di atas mangkuk pertanda sup masih panas. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil. Menyerahkan garpu dan sendok ke tangan pemuda biru. Kemudian duduk di kursi seberang Kuroko.

"Kau ceroboh, langsung kesini menyusulku tanpa membawa uang. Kalau kau tidak menemukanku tadi, coba pikirkan cara kau pulang bagaimana."

Satu suapan. Kuroko takjub dengan cita rasa yang dikatakan lumayan enak untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Aku tinggal menemukan orang yang mau membantuku seperti dua tahun yang lalu." Jawab Kuroko enteng. Akashi memutar bola mata."Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tau kalau Akashi-kun bisa memasak. Rasa sup ini lumayan enak."

"Kau pikir bagaimana cara aku bertahan hidup selama tinggal dirumah ini kalau memasak saja aku tidak bisa. Memangnya Tetsuya tidak bisa memasak?"

"Bisa. Makanan rebus adalah keahlianku."

"Kau bisa memasak _shabu-shabu_?"

"Makanan rebus yang bisa kumasak hanya telur dan mie instan, Akashi-kun."

"... kalau begitu jangan menyebut dirimu ahli makanan rebus dong."

"Eh? Maaf deh."

Suapan terakhir. Kuroko mengambil mangkuk kosong miliknya dan Akashi, menyisihkannya ke dapur dan menyucinya sampai bersih.

Remaja kecil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Menyadari bahwa ia belum pernah memasuki area ini selain kamar mandi di kamar pribadi Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Menyadari kecerobohannya yang mengklaim diri sendiri sudah kenal baik dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Padahal, melihat seisi rumah Akashi saja ia belum semuanya.

.

Pukul tiga malam. Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Memencet tombol lampu meja agar ruangan kamar yang gelap gulita berubah terang. Kamar yang dulu ditinggalinya selama dua malam. Kuroko masih belum terbiasa dengan derit ranjang yang terlalu lembut dibelakang punggungnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu. Maksud hati mau mencari udara segar diluar. Tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda merah duduk bersila di sofa depan tivi. Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko rasanya pernah berada di situasi ini. Dimana dirinya ragu-ragu untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Akashi diruangan yang sama. Bedanya Midorima tidak berada di Kyoto sekarang. Jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Akashi-kun?"

Bahu terkesiap. Akashi menoleh untuk melihat remaja biru dibelakangnya.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak tidur?"- _rambutmu berantakan._ Perhatian Akashi teralihkan oleh rambut baby blue yang tak tertata rapi. Tersenyum kecil melihat wajah mengantuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku terbangun." Orbs _azure_ melirik lembaran ditangan. Sebuah kertas foto yang robek di kedua sisi atasnya. Kuroko ingat pernah menemukan benda itu dibawah bantal Akashi. "Boleh kutanyakan itu apa?"

Akashi mengangkat foto ditangannya. "Ini?" Kuroko mengangguk, mendekati sofa dan duduk perlahan di samping Akashi. "Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa laluku saja."

"Bayi itu... Akashi-kun?"

Dua mata yang sama, warna rambut yang sama. Mustahil kalau itu bukan Akashi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang pada Akashi yang sekarang. Cahaya kebahagiaan, kepolosannya bayi mungil itu seakan digantikan dengan dua bola mata merah yang hampa, tatapan kosong tanpa tujuan.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengingat wajah orang tuaku." Sorot mata kesedihan tidak terlihat. Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan suasana hati Akashi yang sekarang. "Kupikir itu bukan masalah."

"..."

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kira-kira apa yang kulakukan waktu itu sampai tawaku selebar ini ya?"

Tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Kuroko hanya bisa mendengar Akashi yang mengoceh sendirian.

"Apa yang kulakukan semasa aku kecil?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi kalau Akashi-kun tertawa lebar seperti itu, artinya Akashi-kun sedang bahagia."

Hening sesaat. Foto diletakkan di atas meja.

"Tetsuya. Mengapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini? Kau harusnya sadar, kalau berdekatan denganku hanya akan membuatmu terkena sial." Katanya tiba-tiba, penuh emosional.

"Kau tidak pernah menyebabkan kesialan untukku, Akashi-kun."- _sebaliknya, kau membuatku merasakan sensasi baru yang menyenangkan di dadaku tiap kita berdekatan._ Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?_ Kuroko bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasakan detak jantung, rasa berdesir yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Semu hangat di kedua pipinya. Dan yang paling penting adalah keinginannya untuk selalu berdekatan dengan orang di depannya ini.

"Aku menyayangi Akashi-kun."

 _Ya, Aku menyayanginya. Aku mau melindunginya. Aku telah melihat sisi lainnya yang begitu lemah saat ini. Aku ingin membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. Mendengar semua yang ingin ia keluhkan. Seburuk apapun masa lalunya, seburuk apapun rahasia yang ada di dalam dirinya. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak meninggalkannya._

Akashi tertegun. Mencerna kata-kata Kuroko dalam pikiran.

"Tetsuya kau-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalumu maupun sisi lain yang kau miliki. Aku menyayangimu. Itu yang perlu kau ketahui, Akashi-kun. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau orang yang buruk lagi. Karena manusia tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna."

Dua bola mata saling menatap intens. Kuroko menguatkan diri menatap kedua orbs delima milik Akashi Seijuurou. Menikmati suara alunan detak jantungnya sendiri. Yang entah mengapa rasanya semakin cepat. Kemudian ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi berubah perlahan. Menjadi sedikit merona. Pemuda merah itu mendenguskan senyuman. Menggerakkan tangan ke pipi merah milik Kuroko Tetsuya, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Ya aku tau."

"Akashi-kun tau?"

Dibalas anggukan. "Apa Tetsuya mau pacaran denganku?"

Mata biru langit membulat tak percaya. Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mau."

"..."

Hening sesaat. Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi mendadak diam. Pipi pemuda merah itu masih merona walaupun samar-samar. Usapan di pipi berhenti perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tetsuya, aku mau menciummu. Tutup matamu."

"B-baiklah."

"Kau kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi gugup."

Perlahan menutup mata, Kuroko jadi merasa gugup luar biasa. Tanpa sadar ia menutup mata terlalu rapat. Namun tak ada sentuhan apapun dibibirnya. Bingung, remaja biru membuka kembali matanya. Mendapati Akashi yang sedang menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Gara-gara melihat wajahmu aku jadi ikut gugup,tau."

Dahi disentil. Kurok meringis. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Kuroko tidak kecewa. Ciuman mereka bukannya dibatalkan. Akashi mengambil remote lampu di dekat remote tv. Menekan tombol off, menyebabkan seisi ruang tamu gelap gulita.

Kuroko sempat terkesiap. Namun segera mengerti saat sentuhan daging tanpa tulang mendarat perlahan di dahinya. Turun ke hidungnya, dan berakhir di bibir. Bukan ciuman yang panjang pada awalnya. Akashi mengakhiri dengan jeda yang lumayan panjang. Dimana tubuh Kuroko ditarik mendekat. Tangan kecil spontan meraih leher Akashi. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Ciuman yang panjang penuh gairah. Kuroko tidak bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara detak jantung dan nafas mereka yang bersahutan.

 _Pada akhirnya, sekeras apapun usahamu untuk menjauhiku. Dirimu tetap jatuh ke pelukanku. Kita sama-sama lemah. Sama gundahnya jika tidak berdekatan satu sama lain. Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Akashi-kun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ponsel merah bergetar di atas meja. Akashi mengamatinya malas. Sementara Kuroko melihatnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau matikan ponselmu?"

"Kalau kuhidupkan yang ada Shintarou mengamuk menyuruhku pulang."

Akashi melirik layar ponsel yang masih belum berhenti menampilkan kotak masuk baru. Angka sudah mencapai yang ke 78. Dan semuanya Akashi yakin berasal dari Midorima Shintarou. Ingat sesuatu, Akashi cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke Kuroko yang sedang meminum teh nya.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu atau belum?"

"Sudah."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Menginap dirumah Akashi-kun di Kyoto."

"Astaga."

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi Seijuurou!"

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, suara familiar dari arah pintu memaksa dua pemuda berbeda warna menolehkan kepala kaget. Pemuda hijau dengan jaket kulit coklat tebal dan ransel panda tersampir di bahu. Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah, Shintarou rupanya."

"Mi-Midorima-kun."

"Reaksimu itu terlalu biasa Akashi, Kuroko! Dan kau bocah nakal, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesan ku hah?!"

"Pulsaku habis"

"Bohong nodayo! Nomormu tidak aktif! Kau sengaja mematikan ponsel kan?!"

Tas panda diletakkan di sofa kosong. Midorima menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

"Yasudah aku minta maaf."

Jawaban singkat nan kalem. Tapi mampu membuat Midorima bungkam seketika. Pemuda hijau itu menghela nafas. Kemudian melirik Kuroko yang masih mematung kaku di atas sofa. Kontras dengan pemuda merah yang menyandarkan kepala rilex di bahu remaja kecil itu.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Kulit pale mendadak merona. Kuroko teringat kejadian kemarin sore sampai tadi malam. Ia tak dapat menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tak yakin harus menjelaskan dari mana. Akhirnya Kuroko hanya menundukkan kepala gelisah.

"Kami pacaran. Mau bulan madu disini." Jawab Akashi cuek. Midorima menganga lebar. Kuroko makin malu.

"Bulan madu apanya?! Itu tidak benar, Midorima-kun."

Dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Akashi. Midorima mengurut dada. "Kukira kalian telah melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim."

"Tidak kok."

"Kami tidak akan memberitahumu meskipun jika kami telah melakukannya."

"Aku juga tidak mau tau, Bakashi!"

"Dasar Tsundere."

Berdecak, Midorima menaikkan gagang kacamatanya lebih ke atas. "Daripada itu, kalian berdua harusnya pulang ke Tokyo. Bagaimana mungkin kalian meninggalkan sekolah seenaknya. Dan kau Akashi, kau harus minta maaf kepada Yona karena telah pergi tanpa kabar."

"Yona?" Kuroko mengulangi.

"Ibu Midorima."

"Oh."

"Tiket kereta sudah kubeli untuk kita bertiga. Aku mau kita pulang sekarang."

"Midorima-kun, kau baru sampai."

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput kalian berdua, Kuroko."

"Ya,ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetsuya, siap-siap. Aku mau ambil tas dulu."

Perjalanan empat jam di dalam kereta bukannya tidak melelahkan. Kuroko bersyukur mereka mendapatkan kursi dimana Kuroko bisa menyandarkan kepala ke tiang pegangang Kereta. Remaja biru tertidur tanpa sadar. Mengacuhkan pemandangan di luar jendela yang biasa menarik perhatian. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya dijadikan tontonan menarik oleh remaja disebelahnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima duduk disisi lain Akashi. Ikut mengamati pergerakan bocah biru yang perlahan kepalanya dipindahkan ke bahu Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi menoleh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumah. Lalu dia mengikutiku." Jawab Akashi jujur.

"Maksudmu, bocah cebol ini membuntutimu ke Kyoto?"

"Begitulah."

"Ck, dia memang keras kepala."

Dibalas anggukan, Akashi tersenyum ringan. Jarang terjadi. Midorima tertegun. "Benar. Karena itu kupikir aku tidak akan berusaha menjauh lagi."

Orbs merah beralih ke sosok remaja yang masih tertidur di bahu. Akashi Menata helaian poni biru langit yang menutup wajah Kuroko.

"Kau yakin, Akashi?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Kepala Kuroko mendadak pusing. Kemarin-kemarin dirinya tidak pernah dijadikan pusat perhatian sebegini parahnya. Kemarin, apapun yang ia lakukan rasanya tidak pernah menarik perhatian. Meski ia sedang terpeleset di lorong sekalipun, tidak ada yang pernah menyadarinya. Tapi sekarang seakan-akan semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Ia dipandangi, dibicarakan, diawasi. Dari awal masuk gerbang sekolah sampai ke kelas. Bahkan Kise CS berkumpul dikelasnya, siap menjadikan Kuroko bahan interogasi. Dan penyebab semua ini adalah...

"Apa? Kalian pacaran-ssu?! Pacaran?!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang-ssu! Kenapa-ssu!"

"Aku barusan mengatakannya sendiri kan, Ryouta?"

"Eh iyaya. Hehehe"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Tempat duduknya yang cuma muat untuk satu orang, dijejal Akashi dengan bangku lain agar remaja merah itu bisa duduk disebelahnya. Dan tangan yang sedang melingkari bahunya inilah yang sejak tadi membuat seisi sekolah menjadi fokus padanya.

Komentar mereka macam-macam. Ada yang kaget. Ada yang takjub-para fujoshi-. Ada yang marah-marah tidak terima. Akashi masa bodo. Midorima tetap berjalan dibelakang mereka. Tak mengindahkan teguran Akashi untuk meninggalkan ia dan Kuroko sendirian.

Dan sekarang, mereka jadi bahan interogasi Kise dan kawan-kawan. Tidak semua sih. Murasakibara tetap acuh dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan snack. Sedangkan Aomine cuma menyimak. Meski kadang mengganggu Kise yang sedang asik menjadi wartawan dadakan. Entah itu dengan cara mengatainya bodoh, menertawakannya kalau sedang kena sembur Akashi, atau memainkan rambut si pirang penuh kasih sayang kalau ia bosan.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya Akashi-cchi, Kuroko-cchi. Tebakanku ternyata benar, Kuroko-cchi suka Akashi-cchi. Hehehe-aduh Aomine-cchi jari kelingkingku jangan digigit." Benarkan, diganggu. Kise menarik jari kelingkingnya yang berdejut gara-gara digigiti Aomine. Mengomel saat mendapati kulit putihnya berubah kemerahan.

"Baunya seperti yakiniku, Kise."

"Kau sedang laparkan-ssu? Bilang saja!"

"Kau tau saja. Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke kantin."

"Tidak mau-ssu. Aku masih ingin tanya-tanya dengan Kuroko-cchi dan Akashi-cchi."

"Kau tega melihatku kelaparan?"

Si pirang mendadank bungkam. Seisi kelas memandang gerah kepada pasangan Aomine dan Kise yang dicurigai memiliki hubungan khusus. Mereka makin hari makin terlihat dekat. Tapi Kise terlihat lebih menutupi ketimbang Aomine. Pemilik orbs madu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko dan Akashi lagi, mengatup dua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Akashi-cchi dan Kuroko-cchi maafkan aku sudah menganggu kalian. Tapi kalian jangan kemana-mana ya. Aku akan kembali setelah memberi makan Aomine-cchi dikantin."

"Kami tidak pernah kemana-mana, Kise-kun." Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman. Sementara Akashi hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Dah Tetsu, Akashi."

"Dah Aomine-kun."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi, selamat ya Kurochin, Akachin." Murasakibara meletakkan dua bungkus stick rasa sapi panggang di atas meja Kuroko. "Itu hadiah dariku untuk hari jadi kalian."

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun."

"Sama-sama, jaa."

Remaja tinggi besar berjalan mengikuti Kise dan Aomine. Midorima memilih mendudukan diri di kursi depan miliknya. Tinggal Kuroko dan Akashi. Tapi tetap saja dua pemuda bergender sama itu jadi pusat perhatian. Dari seisi kelas sampai jendela kelas penuh semua karena banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin melihat. Bahkan ada senior yang rela turun dari lantai tiga hanya untuk menonton mereka. Akashi acuh saja, malah bertingkah sok manja dengan merebahkan kepala di bahu Kuroko , lalu menutup matanya pura-pura tidur.

"Akashi-kun, kita jadi pusat perhatian." Kuroko diam mematung. Tak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Menjadi target tatapan intimidasi para fans Akashi risihnya tidak main-main.

"Santai saja. Kalau ada yang menyentuhmu, akan langsung ku hajar."

"Kalau itu perempuan?"

"Tetap kuhajar."

Pipi Kuroko memerah, sebagian dari penonton dikelas memekik. "Tidak boleh. Kau hanya boleh menegur mereka. Perempuan tidak boleh dipukul."

Kepala merah diangkat. Akashi mendudukan dirinya secara normal, kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kursiku. Tetsuya sepertinya sangat risih dipandangi mereka."

"B-bukan begitu. Akashi-kun, kau marah ya?"

Sudut bibir terangkat. Akashi mendengus geli, merasa puas karena berhasil menjahili pemuda mungil yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya. Rambut biru Kuroko jadi sasaran, diacak sampai berantakan. Kemudian pipinya dicubit.

"Mana bisa aku marah padamu."

Tertegun, Kuroko membalas senyuman Akashi. Bersyukur pemuda itu mengerti maksud hatinya. "Terimakasih."

Dibalas anggukan. Akashi duduk ditempat duduk asalnya. Dengan cepat dikelilingi para fans dan disuguhi pertanyaan beragam. Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Ini Konsekuensi pacaran dengan orang populer.

Iris _azure_ memandangi gelagat Akashi dari kejauhan.

Bagaimana cari pemuda itu memperlakukan orang-orang disekitarnya, bagaimana cara ia menjawab tiap pertanyaan yang diberikan. Akashi menjawab semuanya dengan tenang, kalem, nafasnya beraturan. Tidak segugup Kuroko sekarang.

 _Hebat. Akashi-kun terlihat seperti seorang pangeran._

Tertawa kecil, Kuroko yakin tak ada yang mendengarnya sekarang. Tapi Akashi malah menolehkan kepala padanya. Mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memamerkan senyuman khas malaikat miliknya. Meskipun sempat kaget, Kuroko tetap membalas senyuman Akashi.

 _Ya. Dia memang menawan. Mungkin semenawan malaikat. Semua orang mengetahuinya, mengakuinya. Tak ada yang menampik pesona luarmu, Akashi-kun._

 _Tapi diantara sekian banyak orang yang mengaguminya, dia hanya menunjukkan sisi lemahnya padaku. Hanya padaku. Bukan kalian._

 _Karena dia milikku._

 _Milikku._

 **TBC**

 **Selamat malam! Selamat merayakan hari Kemerdakaan Negara kita, minna.**

 **Malam ini Resca pen ngasih chapter full of Akakuro moments. Semoga Akakuro shippers dan pembaca yang lain suka.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mengikuti ff Resca dari Innocent Cinderella sampai Natsu Ni Hanashi O Nisshoku. Keep reading ya guys.**

 **Jangan lupa ripiu. See you next chapter.**

 **YunaResca.**


End file.
